


Пропеллеры. Часть 1. Пусть твои руки станут пропеллерами

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Пропеллеры [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Anti Praise Kink, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Banter, Body Image, Dirty Talk, Disability, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pinching, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sadism, Slapping, Triggers, and aftereffects thereof, tiny dom steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «Стив обнаружил, что если ты издеваешься над кем-то - ну ладно, над Баки - можно создать иллюзию силы».





	Пропеллеры. Часть 1. Пусть твои руки станут пропеллерами

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Your Arms Become Propellers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218648) by [birdbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/pseuds/birdbrains). 



> **Предупреждения:** БДСМ, садизм, мазохизм, жестокость, щипки, пощёчины, таскание за волосы, оскорбления, кинк на унижения, эксгибиционизм, плохой БДСМ этикет, обзывательства, hurt/comfort, чувство неполноценности, триггеры, Стив Роджерс до серума, Стив Роджерс после серума, крошечный доминант Стив, и всевозможные последствия, ООС персонажей
> 
>  **Примечание:** (от автора) Посвящается Spitshine.  
>  Надеюсь, вышло нормально, во многом это был первый опыт для меня (обмен, порно, довоенное время), но заявка «крошечный жестокий доминант Стив» просто взорвала мне мозг бурей эмоций, и вот что из этого вышло. Здесь на 50% БДСМ и на 50% переживания по поводу собственной неполноценности. Главу «1939» можно читать отдельно, в ней самые высокие показатели БДСМ и переживаний по поводу собственного тела, если именно это вам нравится.  
> Что касается кинка на унижения: мне было любопытно посмотреть, насколько холодным и жестоким Стив может быть с Баки, прежде чем мне самой станет некомфортно писать это. Ответ: «Изрядно». Надеюсь, то, что у меня вышло, не выглядит слишком уж безысходно мрачным или оскорбительным. Я совсем не это планировала. Простите, у меня тут 1000 тэгов, но, надеюсь, они позволят все охватить.

Глава 1. 1939

— Может, стоит сделать тебе татуировку, — сказал Стив, — чтобы ты больше не думал шляться с кем попало.

— Без… возражений, — выдохнул Баки. Он лежал так, как велел ему Стив, на животе на кухонном полу, пока Стив упивался, щипая и выкручивая кожу у него на ляжках. Он мог поранить даже до крови, если царапал по-настоящему сильно, но ему больше нравилось оставлять синяки.

Стив очень ответственно относился к своей работе, поэтому синяки и царапины зачастую напоминали рисунок на ткани. Как-то утром он поймал Баки на том, что тот стоял голым спиной к зеркалу и, вывернув шею, пытался разглядеть отметины, оставленные на нем накануне.

У него не было добрых слов для Баки, да и вообще ни для кого, но он ощутил себя польщённым и немного смягчился. Не сдержался и сказал:

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — и утянул Баки от зеркала, чтобы можно было целовать его без риска увидеть отражения их обоих. Вместе. Это сразу же убило бы всё удовольствие.

— Конечно, мне нравится, — сказал Баки и слабо заскулил, когда Стив сдавил его ляжку. — Чёрт, Стив, ты так добр ко мне.

Иногда Стиву казалось, что Баки не знает, что означает слово «добрый». Он сдавил сильнее, вонзая ногти в свежие ранки, оставленные там же днём ранее, и Баки заскулил и так крепко вцепился в Стива, что они чуть не упали. 

— Секунду, — сказал Стив и, не отпуская Баки, сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы опираться спиной о стену, пока будет щипать и царапать синяки Баки.

С Баки это было куда приятнее, чем если бы кто-то ещё навалился на него. Ведь хотя Баки и был крупнее Стива, он дрожал и прятал лицо у Стива на плече. Стив нажимал на его синяки правой рукой, а левой тянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, чтобы было видно выражение его лица. Глаза Баки были закрыты, поэтому Стив дёрнул сильнее.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Смотри на меня, когда я делаю тебе больно. Что такое, тебе что, стыдно?

— Да, — выдохнул Баки с вымученной улыбкой. Ему очень шло.

— И чего же ты стыдишься? Нет, не смей отводить глаза. — Стив снова дёрнул его за волосы, и Баки вскрикнул. Глаза его блестели от скопившихся слёз, что тоже выглядело мило. — Расскажи мне, как ощущения?

— Это обязательно? — спросил Баки. Стив даже не стал напрягаться наказывать его за это, он просто посмотрел на него. — Мне стыдно, — сказал Баки.

— Это я знаю. И с чего бы?

— Потому что… — Стив с особым воодушевлением сдавил и вывернул кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра, и лицо Баки непроизвольно сморщилось от боли. Он чуть не зажмурился, но успел вовремя остановиться. — Дерьмо, прости, прости, я смотрю, я не закрыл глаза, Стив, прости, я всегда буду смотреть на тебя. — Он выглядел таким несчастным и так старался держать глаза широко раскрытыми, что Стив не удержался от смеха. Он легонько, самую малость погладил Баки там, где только что истязал его. Хотя, возможно, сейчас любое прикосновение к этому месту ощущалось болезненным. Чем сильнее Баки доставалось, тем веселее с ним было.

Освежать синяки на Баки давно уже стало у них доброй традицией. Вроде как помыть посуду после ужина, чтобы она уже была чистой к завтраку. Или как будто Стив сам себе дарил подарок, насладиться которым можно будет и на следующий день. По всему выходило, что Баки тоже всё устраивало, поэтому Стив потянул его на себя и почти нежно поцеловал. Хотя не слишком нежно. В конце концов Баки не сделал ничего особенного, даже не смог нормально ответить на простой вопрос. Поэтому, почувствовав, что Баки расслабляется, отвечая на поцелуй и ласку, Стив укусил его за губу.

— За что? Я же смотрел на тебя, я хорошо себя вёл! — воскликнул тот.

— Боже, перестань ныть, — осадил его Стив. — Если бы ты вёл себя хорошо, я бы тебе об этом сказал.

— Ты никогда мне такого не говоришь, — сказал Баки.

— О, интересно, почему же это, — ответил Стив. — Просто ответь на чёртов вопрос. Что стыдного в том, что я с тобой делаю? — Он снова ущипнул Баки, чтобы напомнить ему, о чём идёт речь.

— Я... — Баки замялся. Он выглядел так, будто честно пытается сказать, и в итоге слабым голосом признал: — Я не могу говорить об этом, Стив. Просто не могу. — Он опустил голову.

— Что ж, хорошо, — ответил Стив. Он отпустил Баки и направился в кухню. — Почему бы тогда тебе не постоять в углу, — предложил он, доставая для себя несколько кусков хлеба, — лицом к стене.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки.

— Само собой, «хорошо». Это был не вопрос, — сообщил Стив и положил хлеб в тостер. — Тостов тебе не положено, если что.

— Звучит справедливо.

— Делай себе так же, как делал я, — распорядился Стив. Он прислонился к стойке и стал смотреть, как Баки теребит синяки на бёдрах. Этот навык не был у него отработан так же хорошо, как у Стива — пожалуй, это была единственная область, в которой Стив превосходил остальных. Но Баки был упорным, и Стив знал, что его руки, в отличие от рук Стива, устанут не скоро.

— Ой, ой, ой, — тихо сказал Баки, но не остановился.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — сказал Стив. — Приятно знать, что ты в состоянии исполнять хоть какие-то приказы.

— Я могу выполнить… большинство из них, — ответил Баки. — Ой.

— Можешь остановиться, — решил Стив. — Оставайся там. — Он положил оба тоста на тарелку и начал намазывать их маслом, чтобы оно растаяло между кусками. — И все же я не могу поверить тебе, Баки. Собака в состоянии выполнять больше команд, чем ты.

— Ну, — начал Баки, — наверное, ты прав. Но вряд ли собаку так же приятно трахать, так что нет худа без добра. — Он покачал задницей перед Стивом. Сладко было думать о том, насколько болезненным был бы для него секс прямо сейчас, как каждый рывок давил бы на синяки, заставляя его вскрикивать. Стив мог бы наорать на него и за это тоже.

— Нет, ты у меня всё-таки больше худо, — сказал Стив. Он положил немного джема поверх масла: Баки это просто обожал. Сам Стив не очень понимал, зачем смешивать вкусы. Он цокнул языком, и Баки немедленно подошёл и опустился рядом с ним на колени.

Стив протянул ему бутерброд, чтобы он мог откусить. Стив не был особенным любителем кормить Баки, терпеливо ожидающего у его ног — вообще-то он предпочитал делать кое-что другое, если Баки стоял на коленях. Да и в целом в такие моменты куда веселее было бы стоять за ним. На самом деле, он часто фантазировал о Баки в такой позиции: сколько всего мог бы с ним сделать, если бы был достаточно высоким, чтобы класть подбородок Баки на плечо и шептать ему на ухо в процессе. Ну, мечтать не вредно, как говорится… Баки тем временем покончил с тостом и теперь сосал пальцы Стива. Стив недовольно поднял брови.

— Прости, — тут же сказал Баки. Он так и сидел без движения на полу, пока Стив доедал свой тост.

* * *

Стив вернулся к этому разговору примерно неделю спустя, когда они трахались. В сексе Баки был хорош, без вопросов, хотя, пожалуй, само слово не очень подходило для того, чем они занимались в постели. Суставы у Стива были как у дедка. Баки однажды прямо так и сказал, и Стив не ударил его за это и даже не огрызнулся в ответ, на что Баки, скорее всего, рассчитывал. Стив только пожал плечами, и Баки попросил прощения, добавив, что вовсе не это имел в виду.

Хотя он был прав. Стив не был создан для того, чтобы швырять кого-то, или удерживать силой, или хотя бы долго и основательно толкаться внутрь. По большей части он чувствовал оцепенение. Так что Баки почти все приходилось делать самому.

 

Но они научились использовать и это. Как бы там ни было на самом деле, никогда не возникало ощущения, что Баки контролировал процесс. Чаще всего Стив просто лежал на спине, заложив руки за голову, и давал Баки инструкции. Если ему не терпелось, они были краткими: «Раздевайся», «Смажь себя», «Садись на мой член», — но обычно он больше любил вдаваться в детали. Баки был отлично натаскан в этом плане. Он знал, что когда Стив говорил: «Сними ботинки», нужно было снять и носки. Иногда Стив мог приказать оставить один носок или раздеться полностью, а потом надеть галстук — он хотел, чтобы Баки слушал его внимательно. Он не делал Баки замечаний, если тот ошибался, но Баки знал, что Стив запоминает и, в случае чего, всё ему припомнит. Скорее всего, в последнюю минуту запретит ему кончить, или же постарается испортить момент: уберёт руку с его члена за секунду до оргазма либо заговорит о чём-нибудь омерзительном. А когда Баки заскулит от разочарования, Стив скажет только: «О, прости, но ты снял брюки до того, как снял пиджак».

Впрочем, в последнее время такое редко случалось. Баки стал хорош, подумал Стив, лениво трогая себя, пока Баки стоял перед ним, ожидая указаний. А ещё он был хорош в том, чтобы притворяться, будто происходящее не выглядит фарсом; в том, как подчиняться приказам Стива, словно тот был достаточно силён, чтобы заставить его.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Баки.

— Я тут подумал, — начал Стив, — мы что, занимаемся этим на твоих условиях?

˗ Прости, — тут же сказал Баки. — Вовсе нет... мы не... я просто...

˗ Что? — спросил Стив.

˗ Пожалуйста, — взмолился Баки, — мне так нужно почувствовать тебя внутри, что... То есть, конечно, не мне решать, но это было бы так щедро с твоей стороны, Стив.

˗ Не понимаю, почему ты всегда такой нетерпеливый, — сказал Стив. Ты стоишь здесь всего-то… — Он посмотрел на часы: — Всего семь минут. Почему ты не можешь просто молча стоять и смотреть, как я дрочу? — Баки вздрогнул. — Моя рука так же хороша, как твоя задница... во всяком случае, уж точно чище.

˗ У меня чистая задница! — возмутился Баки. — Честно, очень даже чистая, Стив! Я всегда мою ее для тебя. 

Стива даже немного удивило, как искренне Баки расстроился. Он не думал, что тот уже настолько размяк, но, очевидно, длительное ожидание с запретом что-либо делать всерьёз его пробрало. 

˗ Ну пожалуйста, — снова попросил Баки, — разреши мне показать, насколько я чистый. 

˗ Не вижу необходимости, — ответил Стив. Мне достаточно своей руки.

˗ Прошу тебя, — сказал Баки. Он покачнулся, не сходя с места, потому что прекрасно знал, что не стоит опускаться на колени, если Стив велел ему стоять прямо. — Может быть, мы... послушай, может, я смажу тебя совсем немного, а себя не буду смазывать вообще, чтобы мне было больнее? Я сяду на тебя очень быстро. Будет по-настоящему жёстко. Спорим, я вскрикну?.. Тебе понравится!

˗ Хммм, ладно, — сказал Стив. — Можешь закончить раздеваться.

˗ О, Стиви, спасибо. — Баки начал сдирать себя оставшуюся одежду. Стив не смог удержаться от смешка, и Баки сердито глянул на него: Что?

˗ Я в любом случае собирался тебя трахнуть, глупый. Ты сейчас просто взял и отказался от подготовки без всякой на то причины.

˗ О... ну, ладно, — произнес Баки. Соображай он в тот момент получше, мог хотя бы притвориться недовольным, но он уже весь раскраснелся и поплыл. Похоже, ему стало легче уже от одной мысли, что он может сделать то, в чём хорош. А он действительно был хорош. И всегда стремился быть полезным.

«А что может быть полезнее, чем протянуть руку помощи тому, кто практически калека», — подумал Стив. Но Баки стоял перед ним, ожидая над кучей своей одежды, поэтому Стив прогнал подобные мысли и сказал: 

˗ Хорошо, возьми вазелин, иди сюда и намажь его на меня. 

˗ Спасибо, — сказал Баки с такой идиотской широкой улыбкой, что Стив забыл все свои неблагодарные мысли. Баки подошёл к кровати, подождал, пока Стив стянет с себя брюки, а потом забрался на колени рядом с ним.

˗ Можно мне...

˗ Можешь лизнуть один раз, но не больше, а то мы так никогда не начнём, — ответил Стив.

Баки склонился над ним и так основательно огладил член Стива языком, что Стив счёл бы это нарушением правил, если бы снова не увидел эту улыбку, способную заставить его быть не настолько жестоким, насколько ему хотелось.

˗ Он такой классный, — сказал Баки. — Я так его люблю. Мне охрененно повезло, что скоро я смогу почувствовать его внутри, Стив.

˗ Может ты уже перестанешь трепаться и перейдешь к делу? — перебил его Стив. Он закрыл лицо ладонью, чтобы Баки не увидел, насколько всё это его заводит. Он был уже почти болезненно возбуждён, поэтому особого смысла в этом не было, но считал, что дать увидеть свой возбуждённый член не так зазорно, как утрату контроля на своём лице. Он прикусил кожу на мизинце, чтобы не издать ни звука, пока Баки оглаживал его сверху вниз, нанося вазелин. Но тут его член дёрнулся, как у придурка, поэтому пришлось тут же сказать:

˗ Что ж, тебе лучше бы уже забраться на него.

˗ Куда ты хочешь, чтобы я повернулся? — спросил Баки.

˗ Лицом от меня, — сообщил Стив. Баки упёрся коленями по обе стороны от ног Стива и потянулся раскрыть себя, но Стив сказал: — Нет, я сам сделаю это, идёт?

˗ Да, пожалуйста, — ответил Баки, — просто отлично.

И оттого, как мягко звучал голос Баки, у Стива чуть не закружилась голова от глупой нежности. Без сомнения, это было первой причиной, по которой он радовался, что Баки не видит его лица.

˗ Можешь достать вазелин? — спросил Стив.

˗ За кого ты меня принимаешь? — сказал Баки. — Чтобы я — и не мог достать вазелин!

Он пододвинул его к Стиву, а сам склонился, опираясь на локти, лицом к щиколоткам Стива.

Стив подумал о том, что надо бы заставить Баки поцеловать его ноги: на Стиве были колючие шерстяные носки, так что было бы забавно посмотреть, сделает ли это Баки и как он вообще отреагирует, но они и правда никогда не начнут, если Стив будет отвлекаться. 

Он запустил пальцы в вазелин и размазал его по дырке Баки и внутри нее. Баки немедленно начал протестовать:

˗ Стив, я сказал, что могу без этого обойтись. Тебе не обязательно...

˗ Ну, я не хочу тебе навредить, — ответил Стив, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Баки это воспримет.

Баки настолько поплыл, что даже не засмеялся.

˗ Пожалуйста, Стив, это нормально — хотеть делать мне больно. Я хочу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь... Пожалуйста, мне нужно сделать так, как ты хочешь.

Он весь дрожал. 

˗ Тише, — сказал Стив. Он погладил его другой рукой от поясницы до ягодицы, провел по бедру. — Всё в порядке. Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, готов?

˗ Да, — ответил Баки, и Стив чувствовал, как он вжимался лицом в постельное бельё, пока Стив смазывал его.

˗ Знаешь, в конце концов в твоей дырке не так уж и плохо, — заметил Стив. — Спасибо, что следишь за её чистотой для меня.

Баки согласно замычал.

˗ Ну, мне как бы приходится, она же всё-таки моя. — Баки вздрогнул, и Стив снова погладил его.

˗ Ладно, выпрямляйся, хватит уже прятаться в кровати. Раздвинь себе задницу и садись, идёт?

˗ Идёт, — отозвался Баки. Он расправил спину, приподнялся на коленях, раскрыв ягодицы руками; Стив положил на него одну руку, совсем легко, помогая ему выровняться над головкой своего члена. Он направил Баки вниз так, что тот охнул, полностью на него насадившись. То, что Стив не собирался драть его на сухую, не означало, что он даст Баки время привыкнуть.

˗ Не хнычь, — сказал Стив. Он чувствовал, насколько Баки напряжён внутри и снаружи, поэтому просто лежал под ним и неторопливо поглаживал его по обеим сторонам поясницы.

Если б его спросили, сложно было бы ответить, что ему нравится больше: ощущение того, как внутренние мышцы Баки расслабляются вокруг его члена, или то, как напряжение уходит из спины и ног Баки, когда тот успокаивается. Баки нагнулся чуть ниже, потянулся и ласково погладил колено Стива почти так же, как Стив поглаживал его спину. 

˗ Спасибо за то, что вставил мне, Стив, — тихо сказал он, — ты знаешь, как я люблю тебя... как я люблю, когда ты...

˗ Забавно ты это выражаешь, рассевшись на мне, как дохлая рыба, — ответил Стив. Он почувствовал, как Баки засмеялся.

˗ Ты натягивал на свой член дохлых рыб? — спросил он, но тут же начал двигаться именно так, как нравилось Стиву. — Что ж, могу поспорить, эти дохлые рыбы любят тебя так же сильно, как я, и любят, когда ты их трахаешь. Они чёртовы психи, если это не так.

˗ В сущности, я ничего и не делаю, — сказал Стив, неожиданно для самого себя.

˗ Ты делаешь всё, — ответил Баки. — Сидел бы я тут на тебе, если б не в тебе было дело?

˗ Ну...

˗ Нет? Значит, всё делаешь ты.

На самом деле, было даже хорошо, что они обсуждали какое-то дерьмо, иначе Стив кончил бы сразу, как только Баки начал двигаться на нём. Тот, конечно, порой не особо следил за тем, что ему говорят, но на самом деле был хорош; и уж скакал он на Стиве по всей науке. Стив опустил руки на ляжки Баки и, когда тот счастливо выдохнул, вонзил в него ногти.

— О, боже, Стив, — выдохнул Баки. Я не... не знаю, смогу ли я сдержаться, если ты будешь так делать.

— Всё в порядке, — откликнулся Стив. — Я не сержусь. Дай я тебе подрочу, согласен?

˗ Ммм, — Баки замер, ожидая, пока Стив смочит свою руку слюной и дотянется до него. Но тот остановился на полпути.

— Стив, — произнес Баки.

— У меня к тебе вопрос, — сказал Стив.

— Стив, — снова произнес Баки, и Стиву не нужно было видеть его лица, чтобы знать, насколько сердито он сейчас смотрит. Стив не стал ничего говорить или делать, он просто мысленно считал секунды, пока Баки не сдался:

— Стив, я отвечу, прости, хорошо, я всё тебе расскажу, только прикоснись ко мне.

— Как получилось, что ты не любишь смотреть на меня, когда я тебя мучаю?

— О, боже, Стив, я буду смотреть на тебя в следующий раз, прости меня. До этого я же смотрел на тебя.

— Но как так получилось? — настаивал Стив. На самом деле он собирался оставить эту тему, потому что сам не мог растягивать этот момент бесконечно.

— Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты увидел, как мне это нравится, Стив. Вот дерьмо, пожалуйста, просто... мне стало стыдно, ясно? Ты бы понял, как мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной суров, и... пожалуйста, Стив, это и правда очень жестоко, пожалуйста, не дразни меня больше, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — ответил Стив. — Можешь двигаться, когда я коснусь тебя. — Он обхватил ладонью его член, и Баки так напрягся, что Стив понял: тот готов кончить прямо сразу же. — Неплохо, что тебе это нравится, потому что это единственное, на что ты годишься, — сказал он, так как был уверен, что от этого Баки кончит. Он угадал, и осознание этого толкнуло его самого за край. Баки так спазматически сжимался вокруг него, издавая горлом жалкие слабые звуки, будто Стив его ранил.

Когда Стива отпустило, он сказал:

— Ты можешь лечь сюда, Бак. Сегодня ты мыться не будешь.

Приказать Баки лечь на простыни липким и мокрым не было подлостью, потому что стирать, скорее всего, придется Стиву. Сам Баки особо не возражал против того, чтобы спать не вымывшись: он не был так уж зациклен на личной гигиене, если это не касалось секса. Скорее даже наоборот, он почти ненавидел, когда ему приходилось смывать с себя и из себя сперму Стива. Так что, как Стив и ожидал, он издал один из этих негромких счастливых звуков, слез с него и потёрся носом о его грудь.

— Прикройся одеялом, тупая задница, — сказал ему Стив.

— Когда ты был внутри, она не казалась тебе тупой, — ответил Баки, но укрыл их обоих как положено.

— Но мне нравится считать твою задницу тупой, Бак, — сказал Стив, — независимо от того, что я в неё засовываю. Присутствие там моего члена не делает её умнее. 

Он повернулся на бок, и Баки свернулся позади него, не решаясь прикоснуться руками, просто прижавшись лицом к его шее.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — сказал Баки. Наверное, он хотел произнести это мягко и нежно, но его рот оказался слишком близко к здоровому уху Стива, и слова прозвучали так, словно он протрубил их в охотничий рог. Стив поморщился.

— Уф, — сказал он.

— Но это так, Стив, ты самый лучший, — сказал Баки и потерся лицом о затылок Стива. — Каждый день я удивляюсь, как мне повезло оказаться твоим другом, как я смог убедить тебя делать всё это со мной и...

Он сделал паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха, но Стив больше не желал это слушать — он был абсолютно уверен, что Баки говорит это лишь для того, чтобы поднять заниженную самооценку Стива. 

— Тебе логичнее было бы удивляться, чем ты так прогневил бога, что застрял тут со мной, — сказал Стив. 

Баки пораженно выдохнул, и Стиву захотелось оттолкнуть его.

— Не смешно, — сказал Баки.

— Так и я не шучу, — нахмурился Стив.

— Стив, ну не надо... не начинай, пожалуйста. Ужасно слышать, что ты так о себе думаешь.

Баки попытался развернуть его лицом к себе, но Стив зарылся в подушку, оставив пространство только для того, чтобы сказать:

— Ты снова ноешь, Бак. Я говорю тебе не ныть, а ты опять за своё.

— Стив, ну пожалуйста, — попросил Баки, но он уже готов был сдаться. И отлично.

— Просто я не хочу обсуждать это дерьмо, — сказал Стив.

— Но ты... — Баки вздохнул, — ты же сам об этом заговорил. Ладно, как скажешь, давай не будем.

— И хорошо, — ответил Стив. Он лежал, наполовину зарывшись лицом в подушку и чувствуя, что Баки устроился за спиной. Тот снова потерся лицом о его шею, словно большая кошка. — Хватит размазывать по мне сопли. Я тебе не носовой платок, — сказал Стив, но не отодвинулся.

Глава 2. 1941

Честно говоря, Стив предпочёл бы больше никогда в жизни не встречать Гарольда Корнера. Даже нескольких минут общения с ним оказалось для Стива слишком много. Не то чтобы у него было множество недостатков, не считая того, что он существовал. Нет, он не был со Стивом груб, но как только Стив начинал говорить, Гарри каждый раз выглядел таким поражённым, как если бы заговорил стол. Когда Стив шутил, смеялся Гарри тоже с отчётливым оттенком удивления. Как если бы и подумать не мог, что Стив наделен умом. Стив легко мог представить, как он потом говорит Баки: «Здорово, слушай, а оно может ещё и время сообщать?»

Честно говоря, это едва ли было преувеличением.

— Стив самостоятельно изучает французский, — рассказывал Баки, — практически без посторонней помощи, только иногда проверяет себя, общаясь с соседями. Они не занимаются с ним, ничего такого, он просто к ним подходит и говорит по-французски, чтобы посмотреть, поймут они, что он сказал, или нет. Прошла всего пара месяцев, а у него уже получается не хуже, чем у них!

— С твоей точки зрения, у меня и произношение не хуже, — сказал Стив, — потому что ты-то не говоришь по-французски.

Баки, как обычно, начал рассказывать что-то о Стиве так восторженно, словно весь мир согласен, что Стив исключительный представитель человечества. На самом же деле, никто и никогда не говорил так о Стиве, кроме его мамы и Баки.

Маму Стив винить не мог: наверное, когда ты родила и вырастила кого-то, трудно признать, что этот человек получился совершенно бесполезным. Но у Баки не было такого оправдания для подобного самообмана, и, если быть совсем уж честным, на самом деле Стив не думал, что Баки и правда настолько заблуждается. Баки не был глуп. У него был какой-то план… Стив не знал какой: может быть, он старался казаться милым, или, наоборот, пытался доставать и раздражать людей, было не ясно. Потому что все неизменно выглядели растерянными и смущёнными, когда Баки заводил разговор о Стиве, и Стив не хотел даже думать, насколько более растерянными они выглядели, если его не было рядом.

— У Стива не очень-то хорошо шли дела в школе. Прости, Стив. Думаю, ему просто было там скучно, ведь так, да? И тебя никогда не сажали достаточно близко, чтобы ты мог видеть доску. А теперь он всё время читает. От этого я ощущаю себя так, будто слишком туп, чтобы жить на свете, — болтал Баки.

— Должно быть, здорово иметь столько свободного времени, — сказал Гарри.

— Его не так уж и много, — возразил Стив. 

Они сели в автобус на углу улицы, на остановке. Причем Стив добрался туда даже раньше остальных. Он отвозил готовый заказ клиенту и решил встретить Баки возле банка, где тот работал, но в его планы совершенно не входило, что за ними увяжется Гарри.

Теоретически, Стив был рад, что у Баки появился приятный коллега в банке. Обычно он ненавидел всех остальных клерков. Ну, ненавидел их в специфическом стиле Баки ненавидеть людей — это значило, что они пребывали в абсолютной уверенности, что нравятся Баки, а тот никогда не был груб настолько, чтобы хотя бы Стиву сказать прямо, что терпеть их не может. Но он считал их скучными и тупыми. С тех пор, как Гарри начал работать там же, Баки стал приходить домой намного более счастливым. Они с удовольствием шутили друг с другом и охотно ходили куда-нибудь вместе после работы.

Стиву пришлось мысленно напоминать себе об этом, чтобы суметь сдержаться, когда Гарри сказал:

— Но ты же не работаешь, верно? Ты не можешь работать.

— Я работаю, — ответил Стив так поспешно, что ему стало стыдно, и в то же самое время Баки произнёс:

— Стив работает. Он иллюстратор.

— А, ты иллюстрируешь, — сказал Гарри.

— Я работаю столько же часов, что и вы, — огрызнулся Стив, — и зарабатываю почти столько же. — Он почувствовал, что глупо заводится, и заметил, как Баки встревоженно взглянул на него. Ну, хотя бы никто больше в автобусе не обратил внимания на шоу «Взбешенный заморыш». Стив был благодарен: он знал, что выглядит смешно, когда злится. 

— Я неправильно понял. Баки говорил, что ты много времени проводишь дома.

— Он рисует на дому, — сказал Баки. — Делает все там и чаще всего отсылает почтой. Он всегда работает.

— Ну, хорошо, что тебе есть чем заняться, — сказал Гарри, и тут, словно в случае со Стивом господь нарочно пытался добить лежачего, автобус вдруг сделал резкий поворот. Стив совсем недавно выздоровел после гриппа, и с чувством равновесия у него пока ещё было хреново, поэтому он буквально рухнул на пожилую леди, державшую в руках несколько сумок с покупками.

И она не только устояла на ногах (с равновесием у неё явно было лучше, чем у него), она даже не рассердилась.

— С ним всё в порядке? — спросила она у Гарри и Баки, пока Стив отчаянно приводил себя в порядок. Наверное, она подумала, что Стив слишком туп, чтобы уметь разговаривать, хотя на самом деле он отлично умел извиняться перед людьми, на которых случайно падал. Просто в этот раз всё вышло совсем уж неудачно.

— Смотри, Стив, там есть свободное сиденье. — Баки попытался провести его к окну. Стив был абсолютно уверен, что кто-то специально уступил ему место.

— Думаю, тебе стоит отвезти его домой, приятель, — сказал кто-то Баки. — И дать что-нибудь поесть.

Непрошеный советчик явно счёл Стива пьяным. Это было бы весьма неплохо: Стив всерьёз полагал, что его жизнь была бы намного легче, если б проходила в алкогольном тумане. К сожалению, он едва мог пережить даже лёгкое похмелье. 

— Я не собираюсь садиться, — прошипел он.

— Стив, ну пожалуйста, — попросил Баки.

— Да, тебе стоит присесть, — добавил Гарри.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Стив. — Я просто не ожидал, что автобус повернёт. 

 

Стив надеялся, что Гарри скоро сойдёт, но, как оказалось, его остановка была следующей после остановки Стива и Баки. Так что Стиву пришлось провести ещё десять волнующих минут, в течение которых его то спрашивали о его работе иллюстратора, которую Гарри явно считал разновидностью хобби, позволявшей Стиву ощущать себя нужным, то уговаривали сесть, в то время как свободное место могло понадобиться тому, кто действительно был болен или еще более слаб, чем Стив.

Все это ужасно его раздражало, но от напряжения начала кружиться голова, поэтому он довольно быстро пожалел, что не сел на освободившееся место. Однако он не собирался давать слабину. Баки смотрел на него молча, но очень внимательно. 

Им оставалось пройти ещё квартал прямо от остановки и полквартала по переулку, когда Стив не удержался и спросил:

— Твой друг считает тебя просто святым, верно?

— Извини за все это, Стив, — ответил Баки.

— Да мне плевать, что он там думает, — фыркнул Стив.

— Я знаю.

— Почему ты сказал ему, что я не работаю?

Баки вздохнул.

— Если честно, я даже не помню, чтобы мы говорили об этом, Стив. Прости меня. — Он отпер дверь в их здание. — К чему-то я сказал ему, что ты почти всегда дома, и что ты... думаю, я упоминал, что на Пасху ты был в госпитале. Я ни разу не говорил ему, что ты не работаешь, потому что ты работаешь.

Когда они только начали жить вместе, и правда был период, в течение которого Стив не работал и Баки приходилось в одиночку платить за квартиру. Может быть, это длилось всего несколько месяцев, и уже годы прошли с тех пор, как он сумел найти то, чем мог заниматься, чтобы достаточно зарабатывать и при этом никуда не ездить. Но ведь ему удалось. Он мог оставаться дома, что было особенно удобно в холодную или дождливую погоду, а когда он хорошо себя чувствовал (таких дней всё-таки было больше), ему даже удавалось немного откладывать на те дни, когда он будет не в состоянии работать.

— На самом деле он неплохой парень. Он просто тебя не знает, — сказал Баки. — Просто неотёсанный, понимаешь.

Стив хотел ответить, что легко простить человеку вещи, сказанные не о тебе. Это Баки был вежлив и великодушен, Стив никогда таким не был. Но на это были причины. Увы, случившееся не было исключительным случаем.

* * *

Но что хуже всего, у Стива были планы на этот вечер: во многом именно из-за них он специально встретил Баки после работы, хотя тот пока не знал о его задумке. Но он был рад, что не успел ничего сказать, потому что... ну, конечно, не было смысла рвать и метать. Вовсе нет. Скорее, он ощущал в голове некую излишнюю ясность.

Стив не всегда был таким мрачным, как люди про него говорили... даже Баки иногда так говорил, чем ужасно Стива бесил, хотя в его исполнении это и звучало куда более сочувственно, чем у остальных. Впрочем, и у Баки выходило довольно бестолково, все эти «Да, ладно, Стив, забудь ты об этом, не обращай внимания», сказанные так мягко, будто Баки сам знал, что этого никогда не случится.

Так что Стив не всегда был в плохом настроении, он старался получать от жизни удовольствие, но так выходило, что ему постоянно напоминали о вещах, которые его тревожили или были откровенно несправедливы. О важных вещах, принципиальных позициях, но так же и о том, как он выглядел и что люди думали о нём.

Баки же был слишком вежлив, чтобы сказать: «Вот кретины!» — или ещё что-нибудь подобное даже о людях, которые не были его друзьями. Он неизменно соглашался, что они не правы, но Стиву не стоит тратить на них время и нервы: «Да он сам не понял, как это прозвучало», «Она думала, что помогает тебе», «Она сама не своя с тех пор, как её дочь умерла, Стив, чего ты от неё хочешь?», «Ты же можешь быть выше этого».

«Нет, Баки, — отвечал ему Стив. — Мне никогда не стать ВЫШЕ».

И вот он сидел без рубашки на кровати, а Баки в пижаме натирал его грудь ментолом. Стив мог бы сделать это и сам, но по какой-то глупой причине Баки нравилось о нем заботиться, и обычно Стив притворялся, что считает его настойчивость искренней. Баки делал для Стива множество необязательных вещей, и часто это ощущалось, словно он командовал Баки, но иногда он все же думал, что со стороны выглядело так, будто Баки просто настолько мил, что заботится о больном пареньке.

Иногда ему казалось, что он смотрит на мир через розовые очки. У Стива портилось настроение, когда он думал об этом, но порой было очевидно, что все это лишь заблуждение, в котором Баки ему подыгрывал. Сплошь ложная картина мира.

Несколько лет назад, когда он был моложе и они только начали всё это, оно действительно помогало Стиву ощущать себя лучше. Например, когда он думал о Баки, лежащем на полу возле их кровати и тянущемся вверх, чтобы поцеловать его руку, с обожающим, потерянным взглядом. Стиву всё ещё нравилось, когда он так делал, но оттого, что ему нравилось ещё и думать об этом, потом становилось очень сильно стыдно. Собственные желания казались ему такими жалкими, но в то же время типичными для него. Конечно же, он не был приспособлен для жизни в мире обычных людей.

Причем не то чтобы он не считал, что Баки всё это по-настоящему нравилось, просто думал, что есть множество парней, способных дать ему намного больше. Баки приходилось прилагать столько усилий, следуя приказам Стива, в то время как кто-то другой мог бы просто швырять его по комнате так, как самому Стиву хотелось бы это делать... Он часто думал, как здорово было бы схватить Баки, повалить его на пол и удерживать, чтобы тот мог бороться с ним, не беспокоясь, что легко может победить...

— О чём задумался? — спросил Баки.

— Да ни о чём.

— Что-то затеваешь? — Баки, похоже, только сейчас пришла в голову эта мысль. Он лежал на животе и смотрел на Стива снизу вверх сквозь ресницы. 

— Нет, не планирую, — ответил Стив.

— Ну ладно, я просто размечтался, — вздохнул Баки. — Можно мне тебе отсосать?

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — С чего бы это?

— Сам не знаю, почему попросил об этом. Ты же мне почти никогда не разрешаешь, хотя и знаешь, что это практически мое любимое блюдо...

— Ну, если ты считаешь мой член едой, я уж точно не собираюсь разрешать тебе брать его в рот, — ответил Стив. 

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — сказал Баки. — Я... поверь мне, Стив, я помню, что случится, если я задену тебя зубами. 

У Стива даже руки слегка задрожали от приятных воспоминаний, но он строго произнёс:

— И всё равно, умение убеждать у тебя сильно хромает. Не стоило сравнивать его с едой.

— Ты не предупреждал об этом, когда учил отсасывать тебе, — возразил Баки. И Стива снова накрыла короткая и сладкая волна удовольствия, когда он вспомнил, как проходило обучение. Это тоже было несколько лет назад, когда им всегда было весело вместе. 

— Эй, — сказал Баки, — помнишь, как сильно ты меня наказывал, когда я давился? — Он лежал на спине, положив голову Стиву под ключицу, не опасаясь, что его волосы вскорости пропахнут ментолом.

— Это было всего несколько раз. — Стив положил руку на темноволосую голову, ласково провёл пальцами по макушке, и Баки выдохнул, словно Стив действительно что-то для него сделал. — Ты научился довольно быстро.

— Ты больше не носишь тот ремень, — заметил Баки.

— Он уродский. У меня теперь есть лучше.

— А я иногда скучаю по нему... даже когда я просто видел его на тебе, мог представить, какие от него ощущения. — Баки потянулся, как кот, и потёрся затылком о плечо Стива. — Люблю тебя, Стив.

— Ладно, ладно, — ответил Стив. — Ты хоть иногда затыкаешься?

— Но я правда люблю, — не унимался Баки. Он повернулся и поцеловал Стива в шею, мягко и щекотно. Это было приятно. Иногда, когда Стив слишком плохо себя чувствовал, Баки мог просто целовать его по всему телу. И хотя болеть от этого не переставало, мозг Стива словно переключался на другие ощущения, поэтому боль беспокоила уже куда меньше. — Или я больше не достаточно хорош, чтобы тебе отсасывать?

— Ты сойдешь.

— Как думаешь, может меня нужно ещё подучить?

Боже. Стив тотчас ощутил себя возбуждённым и виноватым одновременно. Не то чтобы он всерьёз переживал, что Баки может подумать, будто плохо отсасывает, потому что это было невозможно, а просто тот был слишком милым. Всегда, причем без каких-либо особых целей или выгоды. Стив его не заслуживал.

Стив вцепился Баки в волосы, чтобы подтащить его к себе и нежно поцеловать. Но тянуть слишком сильно не стал и, как только Баки оказался там, где он хотел его видеть, просто удерживал на месте, а другой рукой забрался Баки под рубашку и погладил по спине.

Не то чтобы Стиву нравилось быть снизу, просто это открывало ему доступ к тем частям тела Баки, к которым он хотел прикасаться, и ему нравилось, когда у Баки больше возможности двигаться. Он каждый раз вздрагивал, и ёрзал, и прогибался в спине, хотя Стив и думал, что он делал это скорее напоказ или чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Впрочем, желаемого эффекта он добивался, поэтому Стив не мог на него сердиться.

— Ты в настроении пообниматься? С чего это? — спросил Баки, приподнимаясь и с прищуром глядя на него: — Кто ты такой и что сделал с моим Стивом?

Он, видимо, забыл, что рука Стива всё ещё держала его за волосы: лицо Баки исказилось от боли, когда Стив с силой дёрнул.

— Ну, что ж, жопа, — довольно сказал Стив, — я был бы рад целовать тебя и ласкать, как делают нормальные люди... — Баки фыркнул. — Но раз тебя это не устраивает, ложись на спину и захлопни рот.

Баки скатился с него, послушно лёг на спину и буквально замер, хотя Стив об этом ничего не говорил. Стив устроился сверху и просто уставился на него, опираясь на локти. Одной рукой он убрал с лица Баки волосы, но уже с совершенно иным подтекстом, чем мог бы сделать это ещё минуту назад. Баки внимательно следил за его рукой. Хорошо. Трудно было не хотеть сделать с ним всё и сразу, когда он был настолько доступен. Стив зажал ладонью его нос и рот, перекрывая доступ кислорода.

Он устроился так, что мог видеть часы, хотя на самом деле весьма смутно представлял, как долго это можно делать. Пробовал раньше на себе, решив, что это может им пригодиться, вот только он был не самой лучшей лабораторной крысой для проверки того, что он хотел бы сделать с Баки. Он не годился сразу по двум причинам: был значительно слабее физически, но при этом сам по себе дискомфорт почти не производил на него впечатления.

Стив читал, что большинство людей могут задерживать дыхание минимум на полминуты, но решил отпустить Баки раньше, потому что никак не предупредил, что собирается перекрыть ему воздух. Скорее всего, это было правильное решение: когда он убрал руку, Баки с жадностью начал глотать воздух, а взгляд у него стал совсем диким. Потом он дотронулся до руки Стива и сжал её.

— Ты в порядке, — сказал ему Стив. Судя по всему, Баки был не просто в порядке, похоже, он уже начал размякать, как надо. — Дай руку, — велел Стив. Баки протянул ему ладонь, и Стив коснулся губами кожи на запястье, а потом максимально сильно стиснул её зубами. Баки издавал невнятные, придушенные звуки, но руку не убирал: Стив давно отучил его так делать. Он должен был принимать то, что Стив давал ему, и увиливать не разрешалось.

— Интересно, и чего же тебе хочется? — спросил Стив, отпустив его руку. — Какая жалость, что ты не можешь сказать об этом, правда? Значит, придётся делать то, что хочется мне.

Баки снова как-то по-особенному заскулил, как делал только в таким случаях. Стив этого не разрешал, но выходило так мило, что это прощалось.

Он снова бросил взгляд на часы. У них было ещё полчаса до того, как Джим Уэллс, который жил в доме напротив, вернётся с работы. Оказавшиеся под вопросом планы Стива на этот вечер были ограничены временем и датой, и звёзды могли больше не сойтись так, как ему было надо. Поэтому он решил ничего не отменять.

— Я тут кое-что придумал, — сказал он уже здорово поплывшему к этому моменту Баки. Это было хорошо: задуманное вряд ли сработало бы, если бы Баки нормально соображал. — Тебе это совсем не понравится. Ты будешь сильно расстроен.

Баки, храни его господь, только повернул голову и потёрся макушкой о лицо Стива.

— Ты что творишь, дерьмовые мозги? — возмутился Стив. — Хочешь задушить меня своими вихрами? О, ты сделаешь всё, что я захочу, верно? — Он полежал на Баки ещё с минуту, ощущая, как тот окутывает его своим теплом, как трётся о Стива, словно пытаясь с ним слиться, спрятаться внутри него.

— Ладно, — наконец решил Стив. — Полагаю, ты уже готов. Обувайся. 

Стив сунул ноги в ботинки и накинул халат поверх пижамы. Потом нашёл зелёный платок, казавшийся идиотски огромным, если не использовать его в качестве повязки на глаза. Но именно так Стив его и использовал. Он устроился на коленях на кровати и завязал Баки глаза. Тот терпеливо сидел на краю, ожидая, пока ему скажут подняться.

— Можешь говорить. Что-нибудь видишь?

— Немного вижу свет, — ответил Баки.

— Годится. Вставай. Пошли.

Баки поднялся, Стив взял его за руку и повёл за собой; и хотя Баки было позволено говорить, он так и не задал ни одного вопроса. Он явно понимал, что Стив ведёт его из их квартиры, по холлу здания, потом они проходят в ещё одну дверь, но только опёрся о Стива — не сильно, не наваливаясь всем весом, а просто прижавшись к нему.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Стив. Когда они подошли к лестнице, Стив свободной рукой подстраховал себя, придержавшись за стену, потому что знал, что Баки сейчас споткнётся, как он и хотел. Так и вышло: Баки запнулся о ступеньку и чуть не упал. Стив поддержал его и сказал: — Шагай, ну, активней!

— Стив, — сказал Баки немного растерянно.

— Я здесь, — ответил Стив. — Поторапливайся.

Ещё один пролёт и половину лестницы спустя Стив открыл дверь, и они оказались на крыше. Там он провёл Баки ещё немного в сторону, чтобы поставить его, куда нужно... и чтобы дополнительно его запутать. 

Наконец Баки робко спросил: 

— Стив, где мы? 

И Стив понял, что угадал на сто процентов. Слава богу, что Баки был настолько растерян, иначе бы ничего не вышло.

— И где мы, по-твоему, дерьмовые мозги? — спросил он.

— Мы… снаружи, — предположил Баки. — Здесь холодно.

— О, неплохо, — ответил Стив. — Холодно и ветрено, то есть мы снаружи. А алфавит ты знаешь? — Баки не ответил, и Стив грубо встряхнул его. — Я задал вопрос.

— Я знаю алфавит, — мягко ответил Баки.

— И почему меня это удивляет? — хмыкнул Стив. Он отпустил руку Баки и отступил от него. — Раздевайся, — И, когда Баки не шевельнулся, сказал: — Эй, ты знаешь, что случается, если мне приходится повторять дважды.

— Стив, мы же снаружи, — тихо сказал Баки.

— И что? Это апрель, ты не замёрзнешь до смерти.

— Кто-то может увидеть.

— И с чего тебя это волнует? — спросил Стив. — Я сказал тебе сделать это. 

Но Баки просто стоял перед ним, поэтому одной рукой Стив потянул его за волосы, поднимая лицо, а другой — дал пощёчину, не сильную, но весьма ощутимую. 

— Снимай одежду. Не заставляй меня повторять.

Баки начал стягивать с себя вещи, медленно, неуклюже, потом вылез из ботинок. Он стоял так, дрожа и немного сгорбившись. А ещё он был возбуждён, поэтому Стив решил, что всё идёт как надо. 

Стив взял его руки в свои и потянул Баки ещё на несколько шагов в сторону. Ему нужно было, чтобы тот оставался на определённом, ограниченном участке крыши, где никто не мог его увидеть. Сейчас он был успешно спрятан от большинства глаз, потому что увидеть его можно было только из квартиры Джима Уэллса, ещё не вернувшегося с работы, и от Моррисонов, уехавших на пару дней, чтобы навестить мать мистера Моррисона.

— Баки, — медленно сказал Стив, всё ещё держа его за руки, — ты собираешься делать то, что я тебе говорю?

Баки кивнул.

— Тебе это нужно, верно? Тебе приходится тяжело, если никто не отдаёт тебе приказов, потому что сам ты не блещешь умом. Ведь не блещешь, Баки?

— Не блещу, — покорно повторил Баки. — Я тупой, и ты н… нужен мне.

Слабое сердце Стива ощутило несказанное удовольствие, когда несколько слёз выкатились из-под повязки. Он притянул Баки вниз, чтобы поцеловать его: Стив по опыту знал, что когда он обращался с Баки чересчур беспощадно, следовало перемежать жестокость с небольшими проявлениями заботы, с маленькими поощрениями. 

Как только Баки расслабился, Стив отпустил его и сказал:

— А теперь наклонись и обхвати ладонями свои щиколотки.

Баки немедленно подчинился, и Стив отступил назад и некоторое время молчал. Он не собирался слишком тянуть, чтобы Баки не запаниковал — тому явно требовалось подтверждение, что Стив по-прежнему рядом, но он хотел, чтобы Баки прочувствовал, насколько открытым и уязвимым он сейчас выглядел.

— Ну и как тебе? Ветер в задницу не задувает? — спросил Стив. — Опиши в деталях, не вздумай просто сказать: «Мне прохладно».

— Мне заебись, как холодно, Стив, — слабо ответил Баки.

— Оу, — сказал Стив. — Что ж, давай проверим, получится ли открыть тебя ещё немного.

Он достал из кармана и открыл баночку вазелина, цокнув языком, чтобы Баки опустился на четвереньки. Пальцы Стива скользнули вдоль бедра Баки, чтобы тот знал, что Стив рядом, а потом два из них вдавились внутрь. Достаточно нежно, поэтому стон, вырвавшийся у Баки, был явно не из-за боли.

— Смешно будет, если кто-то увидит тебя сейчас, правда, Бак? — непринужденно сказал он. — Вот в чём ты реально хорош, верно? Это получается у тебя лучше всех. — Баки выдохнул что-то нечленораздельное. — Нет, не пытайся говорить, покажи мне. Покажи мне, в чём ты хорош.

Баки подался навстречу его пальцам, и, чёрт, было и правда забавно, как это движение эхом удовольствия отозвалось у Стива вокруг члена. 

— Боже, как же ты жалок. Ты же просто с ума сходишь от этой пустоты? Как ты ходишь целый день, если ничего не засунуто тебе в зад? Бедный мой глупышка. Но теперь тебе лучше, ведь так? 

Стив перестал двигать рукой, ожидая ответа.

— Я… — пробормотал Баки, и Стив решил подождать ещё немного: он знал, что Баки бывает сложно говорить в такие моменты, не всегда, но часто, особенно когда он был сильно потрясён. — Можно ещё, пожалуйста?

— Ещё пальцев или сильнее?

— И то, и другое. Пожалуйста.

— Легко, — ответил Стив. — Ну, и как теперь? Ты что, киваешь? Ты соображаешь вообще, что я позади тебя и мне не видно, эй?

— Прости. Да. Это… это очень приятно, Стив, пожалуйста…

Стив ввёл в него уже четыре пальца. Это было несложно, у него были небольшие аккуратные руки, хоть в чём-то это служило преимуществом: во всяком случае, он мог достаточно глубоко погружать их внутрь Баки. Но сейчас в этом не было необходимости. В душе Баки был уверен, что Стив не станет проделывать с ним такое на публике, но уже одна лишь постыдность этой мысли работала, как надо. Баки вскрикнул и заныл, насаживаясь на пальцы Стива.

— О, эй, — окликнул его Стив. — Бедный малыш. Что бы ты без меня делал?

Баки издал слабый тихий звук, который почти до боли нравился Стиву. Ему нравилось, что этот звук существовал только для него, но зачастую он ощущал какую-то неправильную злость, потому что не мог поверить, что Баки и правда это настолько нравится. Он злился на себя за то, как хотел этого, как желал быть уверенным, что Баки действительно целиком принадлежит ему. Мечтать о настолько несбыточном было слабостью. Из-за этого он ощущал себя отвратительным.

— Конечно, может, тебе не нужен именно я, — продолжил он, поддавшись этому мерзкому настрою. — Или, может, меня уже недостаточно? Ладно, перестань двигаться, дай я сам сделаю. — Он уже определился, под каким углом Баки хотел его проникновений, и легче было отпустить себя и не думать об этом. — Интересно, что подумают твои друзья, если узнают, правда? Мне кажется, они и говорить с тобой больше не захотят, не захотят даже смотреть на тебя. Наверное, будут просто проходить мимо и, может, иногда совать свои члены тебе в рот или в задницу. Ты ведь совсем не против, так? 

Баки заскулил и кончил, сжимаясь на его пальцах. 

Стив отдёрнул руку, словно она попала в костёр, и замер на мгновение.

— Стив? — спросил Баки. — Ты здесь?

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Просто пытаюсь решить, как я сам хочу теперь кончить.

— Ну, — сказал Баки, — у тебя есть… — он замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями: — два варианта? То есть больше. Но два очень хороших варианта.

— Не зазнавайся, — отрезал Стив. — Может быть, сейчас ты недостаточно хорош для меня.

— Ясно, — ответил Баки. — Может быть, и не хорош.

— Я собираюсь сделать это сам, — сообщил Стив. — Заткнись и убери волосы или что-нибудь ещё с ними сделай, чтобы я мог тебя видеть.

Баки так и сделал, и он прогибался в спине и очень старался быть приятным для глаз. И обычно Стив находил это милым, но сейчас он был слишком зол на Баки за то, что тот кончил, думая о других людях. Какого хрена? И почему это вообще удивляло Стива? Баки был добрым и щедрым и очень старался вести себя так, будто Стив ему особенно нравился, но, честно говоря, у любого, кто мог получать удовольствие от того, что его трахал Стив, были исключительно низкие стандарты.

«Я тебя проучу», — думал Стив, пока не кончил прямо на Баки, и тот даже не вздрогнул, когда сперма Стива упала ему на спину. Он был хорошим человеком, и Стив тут же почувствовал, как злоба отпустила его, и ему стало противно от самого себя. И даже грустно. Как если б ему разбили сердце, если уж воспринимать все совсем как малолетка. Ему не стоило поднимать эту тему, если на самом деле он не хотел знать.

А Баки все ещё был мягким и согласным на всё.

— Спасибо, Стив, так теплее, — сказал он, повернув голову, хотя и не мог ничего увидеть. — Хочешь, чтобы я поднялся?

— Да, — сказал Стив. Баки требовалось руководство ещё несколько минут, и Стив решил, что в состоянии держать себя в руках в течение этого времени. — Встань здесь. — Он снял с себя халат и накинул его на Баки. На самом деле он ждал возможности увидеть Баки в своём халате, потому что тот был ему мал и короток, но сейчас он был не в том настроении, чтобы получать от этого удовольствие. — Подожди секунду.

Он подумал, что нужно просто сказать Баки снять повязку, поэтому так и сделал.

— Обуйся, — приказал он и пошёл подбирать разбросанную одежду. Баки с любопытством огляделся.

— Никто не мог нас видеть, правда? — спросил он. — Разве что из тех двух окон.

— Их нет дома, — ответил Стив. — Джим на работе, а Моррисоны у родителей. 

Баки рванулся к нему, и Стив вздрогнул, но, как оказалось, тот просто хотел прижать Стива к лестнице, чтобы обнять.

— Ты сумасшедший ублюдок, — сказал он, и голос его звучал нежно и мягко, а его теплое дыхание коснулось уха Стива. — Ты такой умный, знаешь об этом? 

— А что ещё мне остаётся? — ответил Стив.

— Ммм, — промурлыкал Баки, целуя его плечо. И, как если бы Стиву и без того не было хреново, продолжил говорить: — Люблю тебя, Стив. Так сильно люблю тебя.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Стив. — Боже. Как будто от того, что ты это говоришь, оно станет правдой.

— Что?

— Ладно, прости, не важно. Давай я отведу тебя обратно и приготовлю тебе ванну.

Баки улыбнулся. Для него было целым событием, если Стив купал его в ванне, хотя в этом и не было ничего особенного. То есть не то чтобы Баки был не в состоянии сделать это сам, но он зачастую становился неуклюж и неловок после секса, особенно если в процессе он плакал или боялся; к тому же, если Стив пачкал его своей спермой, было вежливо самому убрать за собой. Баки вёл себя очень тихо, пока они спускались по лестнице и шли обратно в квартиру — не хотел, чтобы все соседи слышали о том, как потрясающе Стив его отымел. К сожалению, самому Стиву негде было спастись от этого разговора, и Баки снова завёл его, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

Даже ванна не принесла облегчения.

— Помоешь мне волосы? — настойчиво попросил Баки.

— Нет, они чистые. Ты думаешь, я забыл бы, если бы кончил тебе на голову?

— Приятно, когда ты их трогаешь, — признался Баки, но послушно сел в ванну и дал Стиву намылить себе спину и плечи. На плечи ему Стив тоже не кончал, просто они всегда делали это именно так. Иногда всё тело Баки было покрыто отметинами от ногтей и зубов Стива (или даже ремня или ножа, но Стив не очень любил использовать посторонние предметы, когда у него самого было столько острых углов). В таких случаях он часто отвлекался и забывал о мытье. Он заставлял Баки замирать и водил пальцами по его ранкам. Прижимал синяки и спрашивал: «Ну, как ощущения?», а Баки только выдыхал и, мечтательно глядя на него, отвечал: «А как ты думаешь, глупый? Это больно». Но сейчас у Стива не было настроения. Он просто мыл Баки. Или хотя бы пытался. Баки делал всё возможное, чтобы усложнить ему задачу. Когда Стив тянулся к его дальнему плечу, Баки бодал его головой под руку и старался схватить и поцеловать в щёку, намочив Стиву рубашку и вывозив его в мыльной пене. Стив отстранялся, и Баки начинал брызгать в него водой.

— Прекрати это, — сказал Стив.

— Твоё слово закон для меня, — отозвался Баки. Он послушно опустил обе руки на колени и посмотрел на Стива сияющими глазами: — Тебе понравилось?

— Было неплохо, — ответил Стив.

— О, Стив, — сказал Баки. — Если ты хотел сделать что-нибудь другое, надо было просто сказать мне. Ты ведь знаешь, каким рассеянным я становлюсь... после всего.

— Прости, — сказал Стив. 

— Нет, я совсем не против побыть рассеянным, — сказал Баки. — И это всё... это было так умно и классно придумано, Стив, даже для тебя. Так что не так? Хочешь, чтобы я тоже для тебя что-то умное придумал? Я могу постараться.

— Я в порядке. Я уже кончил, — ответил Стив. — Просто помолчи немного. — Он смыл водой пену с плеч Баки и сказал: — Похоже, тебе понравилось, о чём я болтал.

— Так и есть, — улыбнулся Баки. — Ты всегда очень здорово придумываешь.

— Похоже, тебе понравилось, когда я говорил о том, как тебя трахают другие мужчины. 

— Конечно. Ты умеешь найти, на какие кнопки нажать. — Баки опёрся локтями о бортики ванны и грациозно потянулся, прикрыв глаза. — Наверное, сможешь возбудить меня, даже говоря о домашнем сыре.

— Ты кончил, — строго сказал Стив.

Баки снова улыбнулся ему.

— Если мне нельзя было, ты мог сказать об этом. У меня теперь проблемы?

— Кто-то ещё делает это с тобой?

— Что? — Баки резко открыл глаза. — Нет.

— Я имею в виду, это нормально. Я ни разу не говорил, что против.

— Я бы спросил, — сказал Баки, снова выпрямляясь. — Я бы спросил тебя, если бы хотел, но этого никогда не произойдет.

Баки разволновался так, словно скрывал что-то.

— Уверен? — не унимался Стив. — Мне показалось, ты очень заинтересовался, когда я говорил об этом. И ты так поспешно бросился защищать от меня Гарри Корнера.

— Ты что, смеёшься? — сказал Баки.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Что ты о нём думаешь?

— Ничего. Он мухи не обидит, Стив!

— Однако он бы справился намного лучше меня, если бы хотел. Он довольно крупный и не сидит дома целыми днями, поглощая капли от кашля, или что он там думает, я делаю. 

— Стив, он никогда даже не прикоснулся бы к другому парню, я в этом уверен.

— Хорошо, а что насчёт тех парней, с которыми ты занимаешься боксом? 

Баки опустил голову на торчащие из воды коленки, и на секунду Стив подумал, что он готов капитулировать, готов признать, что у него было что-то с одним из них или он хотя бы хотел этого. Но внезапно он понял, что удивлён. Что на самом деле он и сам не верил в то, о чём говорил; и ещё — что Баки дрожит.

Стив протянул руку и погладил его по плечу, но Баки поднял голову и сказал:

— Не надо. Не надо поступать так со мной, а потом пытаться всё исправить. 

Глаза у него были мокрые.

— Вот чёрт, — сказал Стив.

— Не надо чертыхаться на меня, как будто ты удивлён. Я тебя попрошу об одной вещи. Не веди себя со мной как с дерьмом сразу же после. Не надо сразу. Поверь мне, я не прошу, чтобы ты говорил что-то вроде: «О Баки, ты такой классный, ты так хорошо справился», — я знаю, что этого никогда не случится...

— Ты никогда не говорил, что хотел бы это услышать, — перебил его Стив.

— Нет! — сорвался Баки. — Но просто не веди себя так, будто терпеть меня не можешь! Или, если тебе надо, я не знаю, просто подожди сначала хотя бы час. Подожди час после еды перед тем, как плавать, и подожди час после того, как выебешь меня, перед тем, как обращаться со мной, как с грязью, в которую вляпался по неосторожности.

— Я не считаю тебя грязью, в которую вляпался по неосторожности, — ответил Стив. — Я вляпался намеренно. — Баки не засмеялся. — Послушай, прости меня, я просто иногда не понимаю, что ты от этого получаешь.

— Иисусе, — вздохнул Баки. Стиву пришлось признать, что он ожидал немного больше нежности и дружелюбия в его голосе, даже если и не верил словам: он привык к тому, что Баки всегда разубеждал его, если он говорил такое. Но вместо этого Баки сказал: — Ты не представляешь, как тяжело любить тебя. Это как лить воду в песок.

— Если для тебя это так сложно, не делай этого, — ответил Стив. 

Баки посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения, как делал, когда Стив пытался соврать ему.

— Можешь подать мне халат? — наконец спросил он. 

Стив встал и протянул ему халат. Баки тоже поднялся, едва отряхнулся, взял халат и демонстративно закутался в него, выбираясь из ванны. 

— Ты даже не вытерся, — осуждающе заметил Стив. — С тебя течёт на пол.

— Надеюсь, вода испарится и влажность спровоцирует твою астму, — ответил Баки.

— Какого хрена? Что за чушь ты сказал?

— Я не знаю. А как назвать то, что ты разозлился на меня, когда я получил удовольствие от того, что ты сам же говорил мне? Ты не считаешь, что это какое-то извращение? Если не возражаешь, что я так сказал.

— Это совсем не так, — возразил Стив.

Баки сел на край их кровати; даже мокрый и в одном халате, он выглядел лучше, чем Стив когда бы то ни было. Он нервно сжимал и разжимал руки.

— Тогда как это называется, Стив? — спросил он.

— Я просто хотел знать, — сказал Стив.

— Без какой-либо сраной причины.

— Послушай, — сказал Стив, — ты не можешь винить меня. Половину того, что тебе нравится, я даже не могу с тобой сделать, поэтому...

Баки громко вздохнул.

— Что? С чем теперь будешь спорить?

— Ну, очевидно, что спорить мне не с чем, — ответил Баки.

Стив подошел и сел на кровать рядом с ним.

— Ты не должен чувствовать… я не знаю, чувствовать себя обязанным, если знаешь, что я не подхожу тебе.

— Это не так, — сказал Баки. — Поверь мне, совсем не так.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

— В общем, в тебе.

— Тогда тебе придется объяснить мне, что ты хочешь этим сказать.

— Я просто… мне достаточно тебя. Это ты думаешь, что нет. Вот в чём проблема. — Баки выглядел таким серьезным и грустным, что Стив потянулся к нему, но тот лишь отодвинулся.

— Если тебе достаточно меня, тогда есть ли разница, что я сам об этом думаю?

— Ну, — Баки снова вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся, — я тоже так считал, когда мы только начали спать вместе.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней Стив… ну, стоит признать, что Стив взревновал и был излишне резок, спросив Баки, с кем он планирует встречаться, когда тот собирался уходить. Стив всегда… то есть, конечно, не всегда ему удавалось быть вежливым с людьми. Это Баки всегда был таким, поэтому Стив искренне удивился, когда Баки повернулся к нему спиной и сухо сказал:

— Я собираюсь на танцы, жалкий несчастный говнюк. 

И в этот раз он не шутил. Позже Стив постарался для себя оправдать свои слова тем, что когда острые на язык люди злятся, не стоит воспринимать всё буквально. Так он думал, сидя без движения на кровати (Баки сказал, что она полностью в его распоряжении), после того как Баки ушёл.

На следующее утро он ждал, что Баки извинится. Но этого не произошло. Тот хлопнул Стива по спине, словно ничего не случилось, и сел с ним за стол. Стив намазал ему тост маслом и джемом, но Баки от него отмахнулся. 

— Ты не должен спрашивать, куда я хожу, — сообщил он Стиву.

— А если я волнуюсь за тебя? — спросил Стив. — Если я переживаю, что ты ограбишь банк?

— Нет, думаю, они узнают меня, я же там работаю, — ответил Баки. — И ты сам знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Не совсем, — сказал Стив.

— Прекрати.

— Хорошо. Возможно, я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — ответил Стив.

— Ну, вот так и обстоят дела, — сказал Баки. — Сам знаешь, я своё возьму, спасибо тебе. — Он взял тост и откусил от него. — Просто тебя больше не касается, с кем я это делаю. Точно так же, как меня не касается, с кем ты это делаешь, спаси господи их бедные души…

— Извини меня, — нахмурился Стив.

— Кстати, такое дерьмо мы друг другу тоже больше не говорим, — сообщил Баки. — Я просто… ничего не получится, если мы будем продолжать говорить об этом или ревновать друг друга. Нам было весело вместе, но теперь это в прошлом. Или я ошибаюсь? — Его голос звучал очень по-деловому.

— Нет, ты не ошибаешься, — сказал Стив. Перед своим мысленным взором он видел, как то, что у них было, удаляется прочь словно автомобиль или корабль: не настолько быстро, чтобы мгновенно исчезнуть из виду, но с каждым мигом всё сильнее уменьшаясь, скрываясь в дали.

— Эй, — мягко сказал Баки. — Это ведь не так уж и важно, верно? Мы дружили с тобой до этого и будем дружить дальше.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив.

И они пожали друг другу руки, словно кого-то уволили.

Глава 3: 1944

— Может, заберешь уже своего приятеля, Кэп? — спросил Морита, когда они проторчали в баре уже довольно долго: Джим пил совсем немного, Стив — много, но только из тактических соображений. Он не хотел, чтобы Джим перестал болтать: тот рассказывал Стиву кое-что личное, о своей сестре, а ведь обычно он не говорил про семью. Поэтому Стив решил, что Джим просто пытается сменить тему и отвлечь его. Но все же посмотрел, куда тот показывал, и увидел привычно жизнерадостную картину: Баки хохотал до слез в небольшой компании людей, которых, скорее всего, только что встретил.

— С ним все в порядке, — сказал Стив.

— Пока в порядке, — поправил Морита, — но он всё это время пьет. 

С преувеличенной осторожностью хватившего лишка Баки медленно наклонился над столом и сказал что-то одному из своих новых друзей. Стив видел, как тщательно он старается выговаривать слова и (как Стив предположил) говорить на правильном языке. Похоже, он неплохо справился с обеими задачами, потому что его собеседник чуть не стукнулся лбом об стол, хохоча над его шуткой.

— Он так отдыхает, — сказал Стив. Морита же не был знаком с Баки раньше, он не мог почувствовать фальши. Может быть, Стив был единственным, кто её видел. А Стив старался об этом не думать, потому что тот, кого помнил Стив, был воплощением ежесекундной чувственности и наслаждения жизнью. То есть не то чтобы он был постоянно счастлив или никогда не унывал, просто так смотрел на мир и ощущал его, будто дышал радостью.

А теперь увидеть Баки таким, каким Стив его помнил, можно было, только когда тот напивался. И дело было даже не в том, что Баки не старался изо всех сил оставаться прежним, когда был трезв. Он не просто исправно выполнял все свои обязанности; его хватало на всех, он улыбался, старался всех веселить. Но всё же был как-то неотступно мрачен, даже когда шутил. Он не смотрел в глаза собеседнику, отслеживал малейший шум едва уловимыми движениями головы. И Стив был уверен, что и спал он плохо.

— Ну, смотри сам, ты единственный, кто сможет дотащить его, если он вырубится, — сказал Джим, — так что тебе расхлёбывать.

— Угу, — ответил Стив.

Баки заметил, что они наблюдают, и улыбнулся им. Это была чудесная улыбка, и она так сильно отличалась оттого, как Баки обычно выглядел в последнее время, что Стива пронзила короткая судорога боли. Ему вспомнилось расслабленное состояние Баки, которого он не видел уже почти три года; еще задолго до того, как Баки ушёл на войну.

Баки был прав: оказалось так легко забыть обо всём, что было между ними. Иногда Стив тосковал по тем временам, но не слишком сильно. Тот период их жизни стал историей куда быстрее, чем имел на это право, особенно если учесть, что они по-прежнему жили вместе и виделись каждый день. Но всё закончилось, как будто никогда и не было, и очень скоро Стиву стало легче поверить в то, что ничего уже не вернуть, чем в то, что Баки вообще мог вляпаться во что-то подобное. С другой стороны, Баки, кажется, забыл об этом и перестал переживать уже через несколько дней. Он был очень деловым и любезным. Поначалу Стив тихо злился и думал, что это лишь доказательство того, о чем он всегда и подозревал: Баки никогда по-настоящему не нравилось то, что они делали, или, по крайней мере, он никогда не нуждался в этом так же сильно, как Стив. Но вскоре он тоже отпустил эти мысли. Ещё какое-то время во сне он невольно продолжал придумывать, что можно было бы сделать с Баки, и он просыпался, всё ещё думая об этом; но и это продолжалось совсем недолго.

— Смотри, он зовёт тебя, — сказал Джим. Баки манил Стива пальцем, пытаясь подозвать к своему столу. 

— Не представляю, зачем ему это надо, — ответил Стив.

— Подойди к нему и узнаешь. Ты сказал, что мы выступаем завтра, и я не хочу иметь дело с его похмельем. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, каким отвратительным он становится.

— Это верно, — согласился Стив. Морита только склонил голову к плечу.

— Ладно, ладно, — вздохнул Стив. Он снова посмотрел на Баки и вместо того, чтобы подойти к нему, сам поманил его рукой. Всё с той же чуть замедленной осторожностью Баки поднялся на ноги и душевно попрощался с парнями, сидевшими с ним за одним столом. Подошёл к Стиву и Джиму и практически рухнул на свободное место рядом со Стивом.

— Друзья мои! — воскликнул Баки. — Вы оба такие печальные. Почему вы не хотите веселиться? Мы вместе вынесли целую кучу подонков из ГИДРы и довольно… скоро… мы снова… снова отправимся и… а вы так и не повеселитесь. — Он откинул голову Стиву на плечо.

— Что он говорит? Это что, французский? — спросил Морита.

— Похоже, он думает, что да, — ответил Стив.

— Я отлично говорю по-французски, — возразил Баки на своём жутком подобии французского.

— Это не так, Баки, — ответил Стив. — Джим, если тебе интересно, он говорит, что мы грустим вместо того, чтобы веселиться. Баки, у тебя дерьмово с романскими языками, смирись, ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Таким уж ты уродился.

— Видимо, поэтому у меня дерьмово и с романами тоже, — сказал Баки, подняв голову и посмотрев Стиву прямо в глаза с неожиданной серьёзностью. Стив не мог понять, шутит он или нет, но теперь он перешёл на английский, поэтому, в любом случае, неловко было вести эти разговоры при Морите.

— Ладно, мы возвращаемся на базу, — сказал ему Стив. — Тебе надо проспаться и забыть обо всём этом дурацком веселье. Кто вообще слышал о такой вещи, как веселье? Ты, наверное, специально сейчас выдумал это слово.

— Стив, я люблю тебя, — ответил Баки, когда Стив поднял его на ноги. — Наш добрый старина Стив, — добавил он, когда тот попрощался с Джимом. — Спорим, ты никогда в жизни не был счастлив? Может только когда унижал меня, верно? — Он фыркнул, наваливаясь на Стива, пока тот тащил его к дверям.

— Да, такой я старый зануда, — проворчал Стив. Он был совсем не против обнимать Баки, помогая ему не упасть, но то, как Баки вис на нём всем своим телом, немного сбивало с толку. Особенно потому, что пока Стив не сказал, что им пора уходить, он не был настолько пьян, чтобы не стоять на ногах. — Бак, давай, ты повеселился, теперь топай. Не вынуждай меня тащить тебя на руках.

— Ну, мне же любопытно, сможешь ты теперь или нет, — ответил Баки, переставая виснуть на нём, но всё ещё опираясь на локоть Стива. — Ты правда сможешь поднять меня, если будет нужно, да? Я уверен, что сможешь. — Он снова навалился на Стива, когда они стали спускаться по тёмной улице. — Перекинешь меня через плечо, как мешок картошки, чтобы бросить потом, куда захочешь, только…

Вот именно поэтому теперь Стив терпеть не мог возиться с Баки, когда тот напивался.

— Перестань провоцировать меня, — еле смог выговорить он.

— И что же ты сделаешь? — спросил Баки. — Давай, покажи, какой ты стал сильный, хочу знать, насколько сильно можешь врезать… как быстро ты меня вырубишь, если я тебя разозлю. Я уже столько раз нарывался, а ты всё не хочешь…

— Баки, хватит, — перебил его Стив. — Ты пьян. 

Вокруг них практически никого не было, и Баки вдруг остановился, как если бы всерьёз собирался убедить Стива ударить его в лицо посреди ночной улицы в Бельгии.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что сделал бы это, если бы я был трезв?

— Если бы ты всё ещё этого хотел, то конечно, — ответил Стив.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Баки. Он повернулся и встал перед Стивом, вся его поза изменилась, став устойчивой и уверенной. Его лицо снова помрачнело.

— Что? — растерялся Стив.

— Я трезв, — сказал Баки. — Давай, ты сказал, что сделаешь это.

— Так ты был трезв всё это время?

— Ну, тебе нравилось считать меня пьяным, — ответил Баки. — Ты так смотрел на меня, когда считал, что я пьян, и…

— Баки, это дико, — сказал Стив. Переживать за Баки было теперь нормой его жизни. Такой же нормой, как то, что он стал большим: порой это удивляло его, когда он просыпался, но он привык и жил так день за днём. Но теперь он слегка запаниковал. Баки и раньше притворялся, он всегда был хорошим актёром, но… — Баки, ты прикидывался пьяным? Прикидывался всё это время? Зачем?

— Поверь, не только ради тебя, — ответил Баки. — Не льсти себе. Боже, ты же теперь считаешь себя особенным, верно? Прости, что я не верчусь вокруг тебя, как тебе бы хотелось.

— Я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты вертелся вокруг меня, — возразил Стив.

— Ну, нет нужды продолжать тыкать меня носом в тот факт, что теперь я для тебя недостаточно хорош, — сказал Баки.

— Баки, заткнись, — оборвал его Стив. — Ты не… Я хочу сказать, если тебе лучше оттого, что ты притворяешься пьяным, я не вправе тебе мешать, но какого хрена, Бак, я не собираюсь демонстрировать на тебе возможности сыворотки.

— Думаешь, я не выдержу? — спросил Баки.

— Меньше спорь, веселей шагай, — вместо ответа произнёс Стив. — Может быть, тебе получшеет, когда ты проспишься.

— Иди на хрен! — огрызнулся Баки, но зашагал рядом с ним. А потом вдруг снова навалился на Стива всем своим весом, уронил голову ему на плечо и обнял одной рукой.

— Ладно, делай как знаешь, — сказал Стив. — Но если ты собирался использовать меня в качестве костыля, мог бы просто попросить, а не разыгрывать комедию.

— Стив, — сказал Баки.

— Баки, — сказал Стив.

— Стив, — повторил Баки, уже раздражаясь. 

— Да, это всё ещë моё имя — как и тогда, когда ты впервые произнёс его, — сказал Стив. — Не пробовал использовать полные предложения?

Баки совсем затих, отчего Стиву поначалу полегчало, но по мере того как они продолжали идти, это перестало казаться ему хорошим признаком. Он понял, что снова волнуется, как раньше, и в отсутствие разговоров ему становилось только тревожней и тревожней. Он сжал плечо Баки. И в ответ Баки, кажется, выдохнул весь воздух из лёгких.

— Это не конец света, — тихо сказал Стив. — Что бы оно ни было. Я имею в виду, насколько я знаю, мир на этом не заканчивается.

Баки покачал головой:

— Я думал, может, ты сделаешь это, если решишь, что утром я ничего не вспомню. Я пытался разыграть тебя… притворялся, что теряю память, когда сильно напиваюсь, и всё такое. Думал, может, если смогу тебя спровоцировать, и ты решишь, что я всё равно ничего не вспомню, не буду цепляться за тебя, даже если это случится всего один раз…

— Баки, это просто какое-то сумасшествие, — прошептал Стив. — Ты понимаешь, насколько это безумно, да?

— Я сумасшедший, — ответил Баки. — У меня нет выбора.

Его голос дрогнул, его всего трясло, поэтому Стив прекратил тащить его к казармам. Вместо этого он увлёк его в переулок, откуда хорошо было видно, не идет ли кто в их сторону, и там прислонил Баки к стене и обнял, чтобы тот мог успокоиться.

Такое уже несколько раз случалось с Баки с тех пор, как они покинули проклятый завод, в первый раз — прямо на пути оттуда. Стив не только у него это видел, хотя до сих пор и не знал, как помочь. Он отстранился от Баки, одной рукой удерживая его за плечо.

— Как теперь? Стало лучше?

— Не спрашивай меня, — прохрипел Баки. — Скажи мне.

— Ты в порядке, — сказал Стив. Баки кивнул и потёр ладонью лицо.

— О, боже, — пробормотал он. — Какой стыд.

— Да перестань, — ответил Стив. Он уже не совсем понимал, из-за чего они спорят. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Баки больше прятался от него или устраивал для кого-то представления. В первую очередь, для самого Стива, конечно, но и для других тоже. Баки был храбрым и достойным человеком, он сделал куда больше, чем кто-либо имел право от него ожидать. Ему нечего было стыдиться.

Стив не знал, что ему сказать. Он был не из тех, кто хвалит других, да и сомневался, что попытки разубедить Баки так уж ему помогут. Это было сложно: знать его достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть, насколько всё плохо, но больше не знать его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, как ему помочь.

— Просто, — сказал Стив, — если я чем-то могу помочь…

Баки потёр глаза ладонью. 

— Я уже попросил тебя.

— Что?

— Ударь меня. Сделай мне больно.

— Ты это не всерьёз.

— Раньше мне это нравилось. Не можешь поверить, что всё ещё нравится? — Стив начал отвечать, но Баки перебил его: — Поверь мне, это не так легко, просить тебя об этом, но… обещаю, я не стану проблемой. Но хотя бы раз, если хочешь. Сделаешь мне одолжение? — он улыбнулся и подмигнул Стиву с надеждой, а потом серьёзно сказал: — Послушай, я не собирался рассказывать о том, что случилось в плену…

— Да, я заметил.

— Не о чем там рассказывать. Но теперь я ощущаю себя так, словно у меня что-то отняли, и если ты… если мы могли бы сделать то, что делали раньше… Я много об этом думал. Я хочу снова чувствовать себя нормальным. — Он оборвал себя и замер, ожидая ответа.

— Хорошо, я сделаю это, если тебе так нужно, — сказал Стив.

Баки просиял:

— Правда?

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что поможет?

Баки кивнул. Его глаза занимали пол-лица. Стив тоже кивнул, потом взял его за плечи и повернул так, чтобы лучше видеть его в уличном свете.

— Что ж, — сказал Стив и посмотрел на Баки, прицокнув языком, как раньше. Если бы Баки не вспомнил этот сигнал, Стив приказал бы ему вслух, чтобы Баки не чувствовал, насколько облажался, но тот мгновенно оказался на коленях, глядя на Стива снизу вверх со странным волнением на лице.

И Стив стоял над ним, смотрел с высоты своего роста и тоже ощущал себя странно и взволнованно. Он протянул руку и взял Баки за волосы, провёл большим пальцем по его острой скуле.

— Я собираюсь ударить тебя десять раз.

— Я хочу двадцать, — встрял Баки.

Стив не удержался от смеха.

— Пятнадцать, придурок.

Баки заулыбался, он явно и нацеливался на пятнадцать. Он всегда отлично торговался, Стиву следовало об этом помнить. 

— Ах, ты, хитрец, — пожурил его Стив. Подняв руку, он неожиданно понял, что не знает, какую силу может вложить в удары. Раньше он часто бил Баки изо всех сил: было не так уж трудно поставить ему синяк или разбить губы, но даже это требовало усилий и давало Стиву ощущение хорошо проделанной работы. Теперь же, ударив Баки со всей силы, он, наверное, может убить его. Стив начал на пробу похлопывать себя по бедру.

— Стив, моё лицо здесь, — заметил Баки.

— Заткнись, — сказал Стив. — Я пытаюсь определить, насколько сильно можно тебя ударить.

— Мне всё равно.

— Мне не всё равно, идиот.

— Если бы ты сохранил себя таким, каким был, нам не пришлось бы об этом беспокоиться, — проворчал Баки. Стив дал ему пощёчину. Баки замер, на его лице медленно расцвела улыбка. — Что ж, могу сказать, что это было не особенно сильно.

— Нет, — сказал Стив и оттянул голову Баки за волосы так, чтобы он смотрел прямо в небо, а сам наклонился над ним. Это был удачный ход: Баки явно испугался, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Стив не собирался щадить его. — Я оказываю тебе любезность, Бак. Делаю подарок. — Он снова дёрнул его за волосы, чтобы не умничал. — Что надо сказать, когда тебе что-то дарят?

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки. В его голосе не было фальши или сарказма, Стив внимательно следил за малейшими нюансами.

— Давай проясним. Я собираюсь бить так, как сам захочу, а не так, как, по-твоему, выйдет лучше всего. И у тебя нет причин возмущаться, потому что, давай вспомним, почему ты меня об этом попросил? 

— Потому что ты делаешь это лучше всех, Стив, — ответил Баки. Это был не тот ответ, которого Стив ждал, но тоже годилось. Он ударил Баки почти нежно, легче, чем в первый раз, но тот ахнул, как если бы у него перехватило дыхание. Как Стив обнаружил, когда издеваешься над кем-то — ну ладно, над Баки — бывает достаточно создать иллюзию силы. Это было неожиданно и заставляло выше поднять голову.

— Если тебе не нравится, как я это делаю, — сказал Стив, шлёпнув его по лицу ещё несколько раз: два по одной щеке и один раз под самым глазом, отчего Баки дёрнулся и поморщился. — Не шарахайся от меня, я знаю, что ты можешь это вытерпеть, — фыркнул Стив и договорил: — Если тебе не нравится, я с радостью позволю тебе делать это самостоятельно. Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет, — возразил Баки.

— Нет, что? — Это был вопрос с большим количеством вариантов ответа, которые могли бы порадовать Стива. Он не был придирчив.

— Нет, сэр. Нет, спасибо. Нет, я не хочу, — быстро ответил Баки, стараясь вспомнить все варианты, и они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Сколько у нас осталось? — спросил его Стив.

— Одиннадцать, — отозвался Баки.

Стив отпустил его волосы и немного отступил, обозначая позицию, которая его устраивала. 

— Ты будешь сидеть неподвижно, пока мы не закончим. Вот так, на коленях, опустив руки. Да, так хорошо. — И тут Стив сделал ошибку, по-настоящему взглянув на него, и... Боже!

Баки сиял. Как ни старался Стив не думать об этом, он помнил его затуманившийся взгляд, иногда улавливал его оттенки в разных выражениях лица Баки, но до сих пор и не представлял, насколько Баки был хорош, и это зрелище переполняло его... можно сказать, желанием дать Баки все, что тот хочет. Хотя и это было не совсем то. Скорее, он чувствовал себя так, будто от любви готов был разорвать Баки на куски. 

Теперь Стив вспомнил, что существовало несколько вариантов того, как Баки выглядел. Он перебрал их в уме, просто чтобы ещё раз пересчитать варианты; дрожащий или как расколотое яйцо (такой мокрый, неуверенный, безвольный). А это был сияющий вид, нетерпеливая, почти нервная улыбка. Стив смотрел на него так долго, что ему показалось, будто Баки собирается снова начать с ним спорить, но тот не стал. Он запрокинул голову и просто терпеливо ждал, поэтому Стив снова взял его за волосы, нежно, просто чтобы поддержать, и принялся снова хлестать по щекам. Уже сильнее: он начал понимать, как пользоваться силой своего нового тела. Стив остановился, и... он был близок к тому, чтобы полностью утратить над собой контроль, потому что Баки выглядел убийственно в своей неподвижности, покорном ожидании. 

— Сколько осталось? — спросил Стив.

— Остался один, — ответил Баки, хотя Стив и так это знал.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнёс Стив, за подбородок подняв лицо Баки немного выше. — Куда ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил?

— Куда тебе захочется, Стив. — И это был такой хороший ответ, что Стив отпустил его волосы и ударил прямо в рот настолько сильно, что Баки не удержал равновесие. Он упал на бок, но тут же собрался, ухмыляясь, и вернулся в исходную позицию.

— О’кей, — сказал Стив. Он протянул руку, чтобы поднять Баки на ноги, и тот тут же поднялся и практически кинулся на Стива, обнимая его. Раньше он сбил бы Стива с ног таким порывом... да честно говоря, он и сейчас едва не свалил его, в таком был состоянии. Баки сжал Стива в объятиях и зарылся лицом ему в шею, и это было так...

Это было именно так, как он жил раньше, каким он был, весь переполненный жадной физической радостью. Стива наполовину парализовало благодарностью, и он неловко обнимал Баки в ответ и гладил его волосы.

— Господи Иисусе, спасибо тебе, — прошептал Баки, чуть ослабляя хватку и продолжая тереться лицом о его плечо. Но от Стива не укрылось, что он на самом деле делал — пытался скрыть слёзы.

— Ну, обращайся, — сказал он. — Хотя тебе не обязательно звать меня Иисусом. 

— Не мог бы ты заткнуться, — попросил Баки.

— Ладно, ладно. Давай уже доставим тебя обратно в лагерь, идёт? Тебе не мешало бы вздремнуть.

Баки кивнул. Стив приобнял его, показывая, что не будет возражать, если Баки захочет повиснуть у него на плече, как делал это раньше.

Но Баки не захотел. Он пошёл сам.

— Баки, — сказал Стив спустя несколько минут.

— Чего? — дружелюбно отозвался Баки.

— Почему мы... перестали делать это?

Баки вздохнул, не грустно, скорее просто собираясь с мыслями.

— Я не знаю, — решил он в итоге. — Думаю, потому, что на самом деле тебе это никогда не нравилось.

— Мне? Я абсолютно уверен, что причина не в этом, — еле сумел выговорить Стив.

— Ну ладно, может, и нравилось, но… для тебя это было иначе. — Баки взглянул на него и явно не поверил тому, что увидел на лице Стива. И ему однозначно не было тяжело говорить об этом. — Ты не нуждался в этом так, как я. Может быть, это естественно.

— Нет, это ты не нуждался в этом так сильно, — возразил Стив.

— Нет, — ответил Баки. — Это не так.

— Я… хмм... — Впереди уже показался лагерь, поэтому пора было заканчивать этот разговор и скорее что-то решать. — Если ты... я хочу сказать, ты так напился, может, тебе придётся переночевать у меня, чтобы я мог за тобой приглядеть? Как думаешь? Даже если мне не поверят, отстранить за такое не смогут.

Баки посмотрел на него спокойно и вдумчиво, и снова пьяно повис на нём.

* * *

Примерно час спустя Баки во второй раз впервые отсосал ему, и после этого они снова стали следовать прежним правилам Стива. Не то чтобы Стива когда-то волновало, расстёгивал ли Баки ему ширинку зубами, целовал ли он головку его члена перед тем, как начать сосать, но было приятно отчитать его за это. Стив хорошо помнил, как пинал Баки по рёбрам ботинками, а тот съеживался перед ним на полу. Стив тогда кричал что-то вроде: «Единственное, что ты умеешь хорошо — сосать, так даже это не можешь сделать, как следует!» Это выглядело гротескно и преувеличенно: они оба были совсем юными, и Баки хныкал и умолял его, а потом позже шутил об этом, хотя им обоим и было немного стыдно.

Теперь же Стив просто с интересом гадал, сможет ли Баки вспомнить это. Стив опирался на стену - комната у него, кстати, была что надо - а Баки голый стоял перед ним на коленях, пока Стив неторопливо стирал бриолин с его волос.

Сначала Стив попытался сам раздеть Баки, повалив его на кровать и прижимая к ней, пока сдирал с него штаны и бельё, но Баки сказал:

— Эй, подожди минуту.

В старые добрые времена Стив бесцеремонно добился бы своего, но теперь всё изменилось достаточно сильно, чтобы потерпеть. 

Баки нервно улыбнулся ему.

— Просто небольшая икота, — сказал он. — Давай я лучше сам разденусь. Надеюсь, ты не против?

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Стив.

Но он посерьёзнел, пока смотрел, как Баки снимает одежду.

— Что? — спросил Баки. — Теперь, когда видишь меня в цвете, картинка нравится уже меньше?

— Что они сделали с тобой? — спросил Стив. Лицо Баки напряглось, ещё мгновение назад оно было таким расслабленным, теперь же он словно надел маску.

— Ты не можешь это исправить, — сказал он, — и тебе не нужно об этом знать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Иди сюда.

Баки с энтузиазмом начал сосать, но уже после нескольких движений остановился, сжал правой рукой штанину на своëм бедре и сказал:

— Прости, Стив, я забыл, как ты любишь. 

Он мог бы сделать это забавным: извиваться, молить о пощаде — но вместо этого его голос прозвучал плоско и скучно. Не нервно, а разочарованно. 

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Стив и прямо тут же придумал кое-что. — Ты ведь можешь взять в горло, как раньше, верно? — Баки кивнул. Стив отклонил его голову назад и удерживал, пока медленно вводил свой член. Баки не создавал проблем, глотал всё так же аккуратно, как Стив приучил его ещё в 1938. — Вот так будет хорошо, — решил Стив. — Сцепи руки за спиной.

Баки сделал, как было приказано, двигаясь осторожно с заполненным горлом. Стив мог видеть белки его глаз. Он считал, что Баки выглядит мило - прямо как бабочка, приколотая булавкой.

Стив удобнее обхватил голову Баки, а потом догадался, что тянуть его за волосы намного приятней. Он собрал их в кулаки и использовал, чтобы стаскивать Баки со своего члена, оставляя во рту только головку, а затем натягивать обратно. Он медленно сделал это несколько раз, затем ускорился, освоившись с размахом движений.

— Прекрати это, — рявкнул он, когда понял, что Баки двигается вместе с ним, чтобы уменьшить боль оттого, что его таскают за волосы. — Замри. Я буду сам тобой двигать, а ты просто дашь мне это делать. Посмотри на меня.

Баки поднял на него глаза. Они были мокрыми, но он явно слушал и понимал.

— Тебе не надо ничего делать. Я дам тебе столько, сколько захочу дать. Тут решаю я, а не ты, от тебя ничего не зависит. — Как только Баки это усвоил, Стив начал двигать его туда и обратно, немного толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Ощущения были странные: очень непривычно оказалось трахать самому, и удивляло, что при этом совсем не болит спина. — Вот мой хороший мальчик, — похвалил он. — Просто сиди здесь и дай мне пользоваться тобой. — Баки содрогнулся и кончил прямо на Стиву ботинки. — Что, серьёзно? — спросил Стив. — Боже, ты просто жалок. 

Но он и сам не продержался долго.

После он спустился на пол и обнял Баки, чтобы тот не ощущал себя неловко. Но, вероятно, он в чём-то просчитался, потому что вместо того, чтобы прижаться к нему, Баки только коротко потёрся лицом о его плечо, а потом сел прямо и сказал:

— Возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея.

Стив был не из тех, кто станет спорить, если ему отказывают.

— Ладно, хорошо, если ты не хочешь, — сказал он, но Баки вздрогнул, поэтому Стив добавил: — Или почему ты так считаешь? 

Баки заставил себя поднять на него глаза и как-то жалко признал:

— Потому что я глупый.

— Раньше это тебя не останавливало, — хмыкнул Стив.

Баки вздохнул. Потом медленно произнёс:

— Мы же прекратили всё это, потому что я вроде как любил тебя слишком сильно, а тебе это не нравилось. Наверное, ты считал, что это слишком по-идиотски.

— Нет, ты не прав, — возразил Стив. — Всё было не так.

— А как тогда? — спросил Баки.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Стив. Он так старался, чтобы изгнать эти мысли... ну, не то чтобы совсем изгнать, хотя бы превратить их в стимул сражаться, прилагать усилия. Связь с Баки была одной из многих вещей, которых он не заслуживал; точнее говоря, которые он заполучил на время, и это было чудесно, но оттого ещё тяжелее было признать, что в итоге он оказался недостаточно хорош.

И теперь он не мог понять, как вышло, что это Баки считал себя отвергнутым. Он никогда бы о таком не подумал, да и сейчас не мог до конца в это поверить, хотя слышал собственными ушами.

— Всё было не так, — только и смог он повторить.

— Но ты же говоришь, будто не знаешь, что случилось.

— Не знаю, но уверен, что испытывал к тебе то же самое. И ты об этом знал, верно? Не будь кретином. — Стив притянул голову Баки себе на колени, и тот позволил ему это, а потом Стив начал расчесывать пальцами его волосы. Одному богу известно, как ему это было нужно. — И, как ты сам сказал, может, это было по-идиотски. Ну и ладно.

— Ну и ладно, — повторил за ним Баки.

— То есть, всë окей? — спросил Стив.

— Окей, окей, — сказал Баки.

— Потому что мне всё ещё нужен тот, кто будет вылизывать до блеска мои ботинки, — сообщил Стив.

* * *

Вот так, начав заново, они продолжали при любой подвернувшейся возможности. Стив не знал, помогало ли это Баки, но уж точно не вредило, поэтому они просто получали удовольствие. И чем мрачнее, тише и настороженней вёл себя Баки в течение дня, тем больше он оживал, когда Стив глумился над ним. Он смеялся, вздыхал и дрожал всем телом, а после лежал, обмякнув, в палатке Стива, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

И как это было ни удивительно, оказалось, что лучше всего работало именно глумление: он вёл себя грубо, унижал, требовал невозможных вещей. Раньше он думал, что будь он больше и сильнее, швырял бы Баки, как захочется, выкручивал ему руки, удерживал силой, но, как выяснилось, теперь это, наоборот, создавало одни проблемы.

Во всяком случае, именно так говорил Баки.

«Проблема», — произносил он, и Стив останавливался и давал ему время объяснить. Баки часто извинялся за то, что говорил Стиву, что делать, но Стив только закатывал глаза и молчал, пока Баки не прекращал. Несложно было понять, что с ним. Баки не нравилось, когда его фиксировали, подавляли силой или хватали. Существовали и другие проблемы, но их сложнее было вычислить.

К тому же Баки стало свойственно злиться, если Стив слишком настойчиво расспрашивал его о проблемах или пытался угадать, отчего они возникнут. Если Стив не был уверен в той или иной ситуации, он просто говорил Баки, что ему сделать с самим собой. Это было предельно безопасно, и всегда нравилось им. К этому они оба привыкли.

Иногда Стив даже не прикасался к Баки, просто стоял рядом, смотрел и время от времени отдавал ему приказы подрочить себе немного, поцарапать себя, выкрутить соски, дёрнуть за волосы. Потом он делал шаг к Баки, и тот, жадный, ласковый, ослабевший, буквально падал навстречу его рукам, позволяя Стиву продолжить его мучения. В такие моменты он был безупречен: настолько обмякший, сладкий, хнычущий, и когда Стив причинял ему боль, и когда прекращал это делать, что почти удавалось забыть, каким мрачным он был всё остальное время.

А порой Баки просто разваливался, если Стив делал с ним что-то особенно жестокое или грубое, но казалось, что причина была не в этом, вред был причинен раньше, а Стив словно протыкал нарыв и выпускал всё это наружу. После такого Стив всегда настаивал, чтобы они спали вместе, а Баки упорно извинялся за то, что создаёт проблемы, с ним теперь трудно и он уже не может быть так хорош, как и раньше.

— Перестань нести чушь, — сказал Стив, когда это случилось впервые, но это происходило снова и снова. 

— Послушай, — наконец сказал он и замолчал. Он не видел смысла кричать на Баки, если всё было настолько очевидно. — Ты всё делаешь хорошо, и всегда так было. И то, как ты говоришь об этом, просто смешно. Всё совсем не так, как ты себе выдумал.

— А как? — спросил Баки.

— Не знаю, — ответил Стив. Баки хмыкнул. По правде, Стив часто так ему отвечал. Но не потому, что он на самом деле не знал, просто не мог выразить свои мысли.

По сути, некоторые вещи Стив и не собирался навязывать. Ему нужны были результаты: сладкий потекший вид, слёзы, дрожь тела, смех и сбивающееся дыхание. Ещё ему нравилась способность подчиняться и терпеть и особенно нравилось, как Баки выглядел, делая это. А если Стив его связывал, было сложнее добиться желаемых реакций и всё становилось банальней. Так что Стиву было неинтересно. 

— Если бы я просто хотел размять кулаки, побил бы подушку, — сказал он. — Понимаешь меня?

Баки вопросительно посмотрел на него, поэтому Стив затеял их подростковую игру в щипанье. Он сидел верхом на Баки, лежащем на койке, и медленно стягивал с него одеяло, щипая ногтями каждое открывшееся место на теле. Баки запрещено было защищаться, пытаться прикрыться или отодвинуться. Он всё равно ёрзал, дёргаясь, когда Стив мучил его соски, живот и бёдра, но в целом соблюдал правила. Лежал как надо, и Стив, встречаясь с ним глазами, видел, что Баки сосредоточенно наблюдает, ожидая приказов. Стив потянулся к его яйцам, и Баки дрогнул, но тут же заставил себя развести ноги, чтобы Стиву было удобнее делать ему больно.

— Видишь, — сказал Стив, — вот что мне нравится. — Он скатился с Баки. — Нам пора идти.

— Но, Стив, — заныл Баки, — мне просто необходимо кончить.

— Как вульгарно, — ответил Стив. — Нет у тебя необходимости, ты же не животное. Ты человек, поэтому кончишь, когда я тебе разрешу.

* * *

Поскольку Коммандос было нечётное количество, Стив обычно был в карауле два раза за ночь. Ему не нужно было столько сна, сколько остальным, так что это было честно.

И всё же он подумал, что, может, и ему уже стоит поспать, когда поднял взгляд и увидел, что рядом сидит Баки и курит.

— Дернье спит крепко, это безопасно, — сказал тот в свое оправдание.

— Ты стал таким тихим, несложно проспать твое появление, — ответил Стив. — Боже, бывает даже жутко оттого, как ты подкрадываешься.

— Ну да, — кивнул Баки. — Очень хотелось покурить, а у меня сигареты кончились.

— Как думаешь, что он скажет, когда обнаружит пропажу?

— Не знаю. Зато знаю, что тебе не помешали бы рефлексы получше, приятель. Или можешь не прибегать ко мне в слезах, когда тебя убьют во сне. — Баки пожал плечами и выдохнул облачко дыма Стиву в лицо. — Это тебе, — сказал он, доставая из кармана шоколадку.

— А ее ты из чьего пайка увёл?

— Да перестань, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — отмахнулся Баки. — Ладно, это из моего.

— И почему же она достанется мне?

— Ну, технически, я твой, значит, и мой паёк тоже твой, — сказал Баки, — к тому же я знаю, что ты любишь шоколад, и тебе больше не надо волноваться из-за уровня сахара в крови, так что ешь уже.

Это было правдой. Стив взял шоколад и слегка шлёпнул Баки по запястью за хорошее поведение.

— А если бы я попросил тебя отдать сигареты?

— Они твои, — сказал Баки, но не протянул ему пачку, потому что знал, что Стив не курит и спросил, только чтобы проверить его.

Стив начал есть шоколад и продолжил, получая удовольствие от поднятой темы:

— А что если бы я запретил тебе курить? Навсегда.

— А табак можно жевать?

— Нет.

— Тогда бы мне пришлось тебя бросить, — сказал Баки. — Ты не стоишь такой жертвы.

— О, ладно, звучит честно, — ответил Стив. Баки бросил на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Тебя это не волнует?

— Что?

— То, что я сказал, что могу бросить тебя.

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Я же не собираюсь на самом деле требовать, чтобы ты завязал с табаком, так что мне не о чем волноваться.

Баки не ответил, и, когда Стив посмотрел на него, любопытство на лице Баки сменилось печалью.

— Раньше я всё время так переживал, что никогда не посмел бы шутить на эту тему, — сказал он. — Когда мы были моложе, я боялся заставить тебя ревновать. И боялся, что ты подумаешь, будто я хочу тебя бросить…

— Это смешно, — ответил Стив. — В то время ты не мог всерьез меня бояться.

— Поправлю тебя, это ты так думал, — сказал Баки.

— И? — спросил Стив.

— Ты думал, что не можешь причинить мне боль, но делал это постоянно, — тихо ответил Баки, — и иногда это было… то, что мне совсем не нравилось, но я не мог остановить тебя…

— Я делал то, что тебе не нравилось? — Стив был шокирован. Он всегда старался очень внимательно следить за тем, как Баки реагировал. Он не думал, что с ним настолько уж тяжело.

— Не во время самого процесса… а потом, — сказал Баки и сделал вид, что очень занят, затягиваясь сигаретой, и потом ещё какое-то время держал ладонь у лица.

— О, — ответил Стив. Он вспомнил, как всё закончилось, теперь вспомнил: свою ревность, слёзы Баки тогда, в ванной, «Ты хоть представляешь, насколько сложно любить тебя?»

— Теперь это кажется таким глупым, — прошептал Баки, — но я думал, что ты считал меня грязью, а всё, что я делал для тебя, даже хуже, чем грязью, потому что ты мне не верил. Я так старался тебе угодить, но уже через три секунды ты начинал кричать, что не можешь это для меня делать, потому что ты маленький и, ну, знаешь, не очень здоровый. Хотя для меня это никогда не имело значения.

— Ну, ты не можешь сказать, что не имело, — возразил Стив. — В смысле, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что сейчас я не нравлюсь тебе больше. Теперь нам не нужно закрывать глаза на мои проблемы, будто их не существует, и, должно быть, тебя заводит уже только то, насколько угрожающим я выгляжу…

— Вот теперь я жалею, что отдал тебе свой шоколад, — сказал Баки. — Что за дерьмо, Стив, кто угодно… кто угодно может силой завалить другого на стол или на кровать. Кто угодно может делать это с кем угодно, это не значит ничего, и это не то, что мне нужно от тебя. — Стив хотел было возразить, но Баки ему не позволил: — Знаешь, я бы никогда не дал всему этому начаться в тридцать восьмом, если бы мне так уж хотелось найти кого-то грубого и большого, потому что — в жизни не догадаешься! — ты таким не был. Ты был размеров Стива, и это не изменилось, и именно такой размер меня и заводит, ясно?

— Это ты из какой-то книги содрал сейчас, да?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Баки. — Господь, пощади меня, к несчастью, это правда.

— Я не понимал, что ты так это чувствуешь, — признал Стив.

— Ну, я могу догадаться почему, — ответил Баки. — Я повторял тебе это всего-то тысячу раз. Но как я мог говорить правду, если ты был так уверен, что я лгу?

— О, — коротко выдохнул Стив.

— Так глупо обсуждать это с тобой теперь, — хмыкнул Баки. — Сам не знаю, зачем я начал. Сейчас у меня есть более серьёзные проблемы, чем твоя близорукость.

— Я тебя всерьёз достал, — сказал Стив. — Плохо с тобой обращался, да?

— Ну нет, не так уж плохо, — ответил Баки. — Я не говорю, что я прямо эксперт в том, что при этом происходило с тобой, но я всегда говорил тебе то, что думал. Конечно, наверное, стоило попытаться понять тебя лучше…

— Нет, — перебил его Стив. — Это я был не прав.

— Ушам не верю, — ответил Баки.

* * *

Баки начал хлопать Стива по руке, но не издал ни звука. Они были в стороне от лагеря, в лесу. Стив уложил его на спину на подстеленную куртку на обнаруженной ими укромной поляне. Баки был совершенно обнажён, ноги разведены широко в стороны. Стив сжал его колени и задрал их к животу, чтобы было удобнее трахнуть его, но тут Баки стал хлопать его по руке.

— Проблема? — сказал Стив.

— Прости, — сказал Баки.

— Это из-за позы?

Стив волновался, что даже сама формулировка вопроса может оказаться для Баки чересчур. Ему было тяжело говорить об этом. Кое-что Стив сумел определить сам: не стоило сдирать с Баки одежду, удерживать его силой, тем более на спине, — поэтому сейчас Стив был почти уверен, что проблема Баки была либо в этом, либо в том, что Стив задрал ему ноги, либо и в том, и в другом.

Но Баки ужасно разозлился бы, если бы понял, что Стив обо всём этом в курсе — он явно считал, что Стиву не следует об этом думать. И, в общем-то, Стив не заслуживал ничего знать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и всё время думал, что мог быть для Баки другом получше, ублажать его ещё успешнее, если бы не эта постоянная атмосфера тайны вокруг того, что с ним случилось.

— Просто, знаешь, — сказал Баки, — если ты трахнешь меня сзади, то в процессе сможешь возить лицом по грязи, велеть мне лизать землю, схватить меня за волосы и впечатать меня в неё…

— Хорошо, переворачивайся, с такими аргументами не поспоришь, — ответил Стив. Он вовсе не собирался контузить Баки, ударив его головой об землю, но разговоры про грязь звучали волнующе. Прежде чем снова попытаться вставить ему, он посидел какое-то время рядом с распростёртым на земле Баки, то и дело его шлёпая, щипая или утыкая лицом в траву.

— Эй, Стив, — спросил Баки, поднимая голову и сплёвывая землю, — помнишь, однажды ты заставил меня съесть червяка?

— Фу, — поморщился Стив. — Зачем это?

— Не знаю, я тебя не спрашивал. Ты бывал довольно пугающим, сам знаешь.

— Я был ребёнком.

— Я полностью уверен, что мы были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы потом ты подрочил мне на лицо. И на вкус ты был даже хуже червяка, из-за того как плохо питался. Ой, ой, ой, Стив, пожалуйста, просто трахни меня, ты не представляешь, какие острые у тебя стали ногти!

Стив прекрасно это знал, он специально стриг их особыми образом. Когда он был маленьким, они были его единственным оружием, которое он мог применить к Баки, и до сих пор они ему весьма пригождались, не говоря уже о ностальгии.

— О, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, вот так я и хочу, — начал подвывать Баки, как только Стив вставил ему и начал трахать.

— Боже, Баки, заткнись, — отозвался Стив. — Я знаю, что ты именно так и хочешь, иначе я бы этого не делал.

— Это идеально, Стив, это так классно, ты делаешь мне так хорошо, трахаешь меня, как я того заслуживаю…

Стив вынужден был притормозить, чтобы поднять голову Баки за волосы и закрыть ему рот ладонью:

— Заткнись. Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы мне напоминали, что к этой дырке прилагается человек?

— Я…

— Нет. Кивни или покачай головой.

Баки замотал головой и запищал тихонько, когда Стив ещё сильнее потянул его за волосы.

— Потому что я не хочу. Самое приятное в том, чтобы ебать тебя мордой вниз в темноте — то, что мне не нужно смотреть на твоё уродливое лицо или слушать глупости, которые ты можешь сказать, поэтому я могу просто наслаждаться твоей тёплой влажной задницей, которая, к сожалению, единственная стоящая часть тебя, и я был бы тебе очень благодарен, если бы ты просто дал… мне… ебать… тебя. — Стив выпустил волосы Баки и несколько раз шлёпнул его по затылку. — Дай мне использовать твою задницу и не смей больше ничего говорить, пока я тебя трахаю, ты, уродливый, жалкий кусок дерьма.

Баки издал печальный короткий звук, который Стив оценил, как приемлемый, поскольку тот проник ему прямиком в член, после чего Стив продолжил деловито втрахивать Баки в грязь. Единственными звуками, которые теперь издавал Баки, были непроизвольные стоны или вскрики, когда Стив слишком сильно вдавливал его лицо и тело в землю.

— Заебись хорошо, — не смог сдержаться Стив, — Заебись, какая славная тугая дыра. Заебись, как ты хорошо принимаешь, должен это признать… Кто ты, Бак?

— Я... — слабо выдавил Баки, и Стив был готов тут же кончить от осознания, что опустил Баки до такого состоянии, когда тот едва мог связать пару слов, хотя и старался изо всех сил, потому что Стив велел ему сделать это. Боже, единственное, чего хотелось Стиву, — это сокрушить Баки и сохранить его в таком состоянии навсегда. — Я, — снова повторил Баки, — я твоя шлюха. — И видит бог, он шмыгнул носом, словно его сердце было разбито и он едва мог это вынести. Стив кончил мощнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, он всё кончал и кончал целую вечность, втрахивая свою сперму в Баки, который послушно и терпеливо лежал, придавленный к земле и плакал для него, пока Стив наполнял его собой.

— О, Боже, — выдохнул Стив и едва не рухнул на Баки сверху, но в последний момент сообразил, что это может стать проблемой, поэтому подтянул штаны и устроился на боку рядом с Баки, обнимая его одной рукой. Баки боднул его затылком в нос.

— Фу, ты весь грязный, — сказал Стив. Он поцеловал Баки в щёку и взлохматил ему волосы. — Ладно, ты заслужил свою порцию удовольствия, поворачивайся на бок.

Они лежали лицом к лицу, и Стив одной рукой обнимал Баки за плечи, а другую опустил на его член. Тот был весь мокрый, но Стив не думал, что Баки удалось как следует потереться о землю, что в любом случае должно было быть не слишком приятно. Хотя Баки мог зайти довольно далеко только оттого, что его трахали или просто грубо с ним обращались. Он был безупречен. И хотя в темноте Стиву плохо было видно его лицо, он всё же мог различить, каким размякшим тот выглядел.

— Говори, — приказал Стив, оборачивая пальцы вокруг члена Баки. — Теперь ты можешь говорить. 

Баки задрожал и заговорил, задыхаясь и путаясь в словах:

— Пожалуйста, Стив. Я твой, я весь твой, пожалуйста, позволь мне быть твоим. — И наконец: — Пожалуйста, Стив, пользуйся мной. Ты должен владеть мной, Стив, мне нужно это, пожалуйста, отымей меня по полной. — Он вскрикнул Стиву в шею, когда кончил. Стив ещё какое-то время обнимал его. Потом на секунду привстал, чтобы попытаться укрыть Баки сброшенной одеждой, и Баки заскулил, когда он сделал это. 

— Нет, я никуда не ухожу, всё в порядке, — сказал Стив. Он лёг, снова обнял Баки обеими руками и прижал к себе. — Я могу использовать тебя по полной программе, — сказал он. — Займёт какое-то время, но я настроен оптимистично.-— Баки всё ещё молча плакал, его слёзы капали Стиву на кожу. — Сегодня ты был великолепен, знаешь об этом? — спросил Стив.

— Ммм? — отозвался Баки. — Это ты был, Стив. Не я. — Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Ты всегда великолепен, Стив.

— О нет, не начинай снова, — возразил Стив.

Когда Баки взял свои слова обратно, Стив помог ему одеться, и они направились к лагерю, держась за руки. 

— Что ж, думаю, я наконец оценил, насколько ты теперь сильный, — заметил Баки. — Меня будто поезд сбил.

— Ты даже не в состоянии сам идти, бедняжка.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Баки и повис на Стиве, положив голову ему на плечо, позволяя тащить себя. Стиву было приятно взять на себя большую часть его веса.

— Как думаешь, мне можно понести тебя или это тоже будет проблемой?

— Хммм, — выдохнул Баки.

— Ладно, не будем проверять, — решил Стив.

— Нет, я подумаю. Может, я как-нибудь смогу... Я скажу, как только сам пойму.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Неправильно, что я один всегда всё придумываю, тебе совсем не приходится думать своей головой. Но потом согласуешь всё со мной.

Баки засмеялся, наваливаясь на него.

— Ты стал таким ответственным. Не хочешь, чтобы я брал на себя тяготы планирования, да?

— Ну, кто знает, что может случиться. Ты же тупой, как ящик с камнями.

Баки молчал так долго, что Стив начал беспокоиться, не зашёл ли в этот раз слишком далеко. Наконец Баки сказал:

— Так ты не возражаешь, если я не смогу сделать это так, как ты хочешь?

— Существует много разных способов сделать, как я хочу, — автоматически ответил Стив, и это была правда.

— Если их так много, то почему тебе обязательно надо всё время командовать?

— Это не одно и то же, и ты сам это знаешь, — сказал Стив. — к тому же разве мы уже не говорили на эту тему?

— Мы не говорили, ты просто ущипнул меня, — возразил Баки.

— Ну, — сказал Стив, — я не совсем понимаю, как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сказал, но это просто не имеет значения. Я имею в виду, я зол из-за того, что случилось с тобой, но мне абсолютно наплевать, если теперь нам придется избегать некоторых вещей. Это не имеет значения. Вообще никакого.

— И всё же это должно доставать тебя, — продолжил Баки. — Тебе приходится проявлять терпение, когда я не могу делать то или это. Я очень благодарен за то, что ты всё равно возишься со мной.

Стив чуть не отшатнулся.

— Тебе не за что благодарить меня! Иисусе. Мне нет нужды быть терпеливым, потому что нет ничего сложного, в том, чтобы…

— Значит, ты не просто проявляешь щедрость? — сказал Баки.

— Что?

Баки смеялся над ним, его белые зубы пугающе блестели на грязном лице.

— О, ха-ха-ха, — сказал Стив.

— Не сразу ты это понял.

— Какая же ты задница!

Баки снова закинул руку ему на плечи и поцеловал в щёку:

— Это не слишком-то приятно, верно? — сказал он.

— Да уж, — кивнул Стив.

* * *

Однажды Стив проснулся немного раньше, чем надо было, и подумал, что ему, наверное, следует дать Баки кончить. Он не позволял ему кончать уже больше недели, потому что было слишком забавно смотреть, как Баки из-за этого расстраивался. Но это продолжалось уже слишком долго.

Баки крепко спал, и Стив прикидывал вариантов, как лучше разбудить его. Если он растолкает Баки, тот решит, что на них напали (не без причины: Стив и сам бы так подумал). Стив поцеловал бы его, но уже успел усвоить, что не стоит совать Баки что-то в рот, когда он спит. Он остановился на том, что начал лизать его ухо, так что Баки проснулся, приятно извиваясь. 

— Какого чёрта, Стив? — невнятно пробормотал он.

— Сегодня утром ты кончишь, — сказал Стив.

— О боже, — сказал Баки, наконец просыпаясь. — С чего ты так щедр ко мне?

— Только моя рука, ничего особенного. Давай, сделай её влажной для меня. — Баки послушно обслюнявил ему ладонь, одновременно стягивая с себя штаны. — Тебе стоит проявлять больше терпения, — заметил Стив.

— Я очень терпелив, — ответил Баки. — Я просто великолепен. 

Стив не собирался ему этого спускать.

— Нет, ты совершенно не терпелив, — сказал он Баки. И как только рука Стива коснулась его члена, всё тело Баки замерло и заблестело от пота, бёдра задрожали от его отчаянных попыток не толкаться вперёд. Стив был исключительно суров в том, что не позволял Баки шевелиться без разрешения. Но у них на самом деле было мало времени. — Можешь двигаться, сколько захочешь. — Баки с подозрением взглянул на него. — Нет, правда, тебе действительно можно. Эй... — Стив наклонился и поцеловал Баки, надрачивая ему.

На самом деле, его просто забавляло, когда Баки огорчался. Если Стив запрещал ему кончать, Баки представлял собой прекрасную картину скулящего отчаянья, когда ему все-таки позволялось довести себя до разрядки. Он уже издавал страдающие звуки, от которых Стиву хотелось остановиться и заставить его умолять, но он настроился вести себя по-доброму, для разнообразия.

— Давай, можешь кончить, когда захочешь, — сказал он между поцелуями. — Не знаю, зачем тебе издавать такие тупые звуки, у тебя что, нет совсем никакого самоуважения? Бог мой, какой же ты жалкий, — сказал он, когда Баки начал стонать ещё громче. Тот извивался, стараясь прижаться шеей к лицу Стива так откровенно, что разумно было предположить, что он напрашивается на укус. Он угадал.

После Баки хотел отсосать ему, но у них реально не было времени, да Стива это не так уж и волновало. В конце концов, он мог взять своё всегда, когда захочет. Вместо этого он просто лежал и смотрел, как Баки одевается.

Обычно Стив не обращал внимания на то, как выглядят другие люди — ну, кроме тех случаев, когда нервничал — но иногда не мог не замечать, насколько красив Баки. Это всегда немного пугало его.

Раньше красота Баки была для него как камень в ботинке. Но теперь это, скорее, ощущалось так, словно ты проснулся и увидел, как солнечный свет проникает в окно и особым образом отражается от стен. Как сюрприз. Как будто твои глаза неожиданно остановились на чём-то совершенном, на чём-то, чего ты не ожидал и что определённо не заслуживал увидеть.

Ему было всё равно, как выглядит Баки, но то, что он был таким красивым, было бонусом.

— Эй, Бак, — сказал он, и Баки посмотрел на него, ожидая его слов. Он правда был очень терпелив. — Ты знаешь, я не любитель трепать языком, делая людям комплименты.

— Да, я знаю, — ответил Баки.

— Ну, ты знаешь, что я думаю о тебе. — У него по-глупому перехватило горло, когда он сказал это. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты для меня, верно?

— Конечно, я знаю, Стив, — ответил Баки. — Я же не тупой. — С этими словами он поцеловал Стива в лоб, прежде чем выйти.

  
Конец 1 части


End file.
